


sisig express

by heolaman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Crack, First Time Blow Jobs, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Public Masturbation, Rimming, SeChen, Smut, Tagalog, cock teasing, normal dating, redundant mention of tite
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heolaman/pseuds/heolaman
Summary: Chanyeol has no control over his libog. Baekhyun, really doesn’t mind basta wag munang ipapasok.(part of pokpok and friends tweetfic here -> https://twitter.com/yixingbi/status/1063036800254394368)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is smut written in Filipino language. If uncomfortable, please dont read lahat ng ito ay overexaggeration lang okay?  
> Excessive titi (as in madaming titi, aahhh.)  
> Poorly written by a chanbaekist for the chanbaekist.  
> Enjoy.  
> Comments are dearly appreciated. :(  
> 

maagang nagising si baekhyun kahit sabado. usually, hanggang tanghali siya tulog kasi nagbabawi ng lakas. ikaw ba naman limang araw sa school, di ka mapapagod? 

nag-alarm pa siya kasi ayaw niyang ma-late para sa home game nila chanyeol. for sure, magugulat sina jongdae na maaga siyang makakarating sa 9am call time nila kasi madalas, siya yung nale-late at inaantay. sa sobrang kupad niya, mas inaagahan ng isang oras ni soo yung oras ng usapan para hindi na sila mag antay sa kanya.

 

napangiti siya nang naalala niyang magkikita uli sila ni chanyeol kahit saturday at agad agad nagbukas ng phone. di naman siya nadis-appoint kasi as usual, punong puno na naman yung inbox niya ng chats ng binata. 

  
  


> **PARK CY:** good morning mahal ko~ 
> 
> **PARK CY:** nasa school na ako. may pajollibee admin yehezz
> 
> **PARK CY:** gising ka na ba?
> 
> **PARK CY:** chat mo ako pag gising ka na ah.
> 
> **PARK CY:** [himas pwet emoji set] 
> 
> **BH Byun:** gising na ko.
> 
> **BH Byun:** excited na me to watch u play
> 
> **BH Byun:** at pwede bang tigilan mo yang emojis mo.
> 
> **BH Byun:** dont be a coward and do it
> 
> **BH Byun:** [winky face emoji]
> 
> **PARK CY:** wag mo kong hinahamon, babe. pumapalag to.
> 
> **PARK CY:** kumain ka ng breakfast ah. di masarap yung foods na binebenta sa gym :D
> 
> **BH Byun:** oki. i'll eat in a while.
> 
> **PARK CY:** also. are you sure you dont want to watch the game closer?
> 
> **BH Byun:** yeah, sure na. ayaw din nila soo eh. one time daw kasi natamaan siya ng bola
> 
> **BH Byun:** ayaw ko din ma-hit. [crying emoji]
> 
> **BH Byun:** how's your foot?
> 
> **PARK CY:** it's fine already. stop worrying na.
> 
> **PARK CY:** i miss you, btw. sobra
> 
> **BH Byun:** i miss you too. :< sobra din 
> 
> **PARK CY:** magpakita ka sakin before the game starts. i want my energizer
> 
> **PARK CY:** I NEED YAKAP AND KISS  [winky face]
> 
> **BH Byun:** maaga ako gumising so i can see you before the game
> 
> **BH Byun:** i'll kiss you lots mamaya
> 
> **BH Byun:** magprepare na akooo
> 
> **PARK CY:** Gusto ko yan!
> 
> **PARK CY:** Love you love you love you~ 
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

nakangiting bumaba ng kusina si baekhyun para maghanda ng sandwiches para sa breakfast niya. for sure, magdadala si kyungsoo ng mga pagkain. palaging handa yung batang yon dahil nakasanayan na rin niya. ikaw ba naman kasi magpalaki ng isang baekhyun at isang jongdae sa loob ng apat na taon, hindi mo makakasanayan?pati ata first aid kit, dinadala non just in case. 

 

nagkaboyfriend ka pa ng isa pang akala mo oversized baby? 

malalaki lang katawan ng dds pero nagtatago yung child like mindset nila.

while baekhyun is busy toasting the gardenia bread sa waffle maker (yes, yun kasi yung available and malapit), dumating yung mama niya dala dala ang napacute at napakatabang baby toti nila.

“ang aga naman ni kuya ganda.” bati ni mama byun.  agad agad lumapit si baekhyun sakanya para kunin si toti at saka ‘to pinupog ng morning kisses. medyo iritable yung baby nila pag bagong gising kaya umingit si toti. 

 

“baek naman, bakit waffle maker ginamit mo eh may toaster tayo.”

baekhyun just smiles at his mother. wala na din namang magagawa si mama byun eh so ngingitian na lang niya. one thing admirable about their mom is mahaba yung pasensya siya. minsan nga lang, talagang maingay but arent all mothers noisy?

 

para di na makalat pa, mama byun shooed baekhyun away. siya na magluluto ng breakfast ni baekhyun.  kasi the said boy is busy kissing baby toti na tinutulak na yung mukha niya palayo with his little chubby fingers. 

 

“bakit talaga pinapaiyak si toti eh.”

“minamahal ko siya mama.” baekhyun defends himself. “toti lablab mo si kuya.”

 

isang matalim na tingin ang natanggap ni baekhyun nung nagsimulang umiyak si toti. agad niyang tinigil yung pagkiss. “taba taba kasi ng bata.” sabi niya sabay yakap kay toti na sumandal na sa balikat niya. antok pa yung baby. 

 

“bakit ba ang aga mo ngayon? bago to ah?” tanong ni mama byun

“manunuod kami ng homegame sa school, ma!”

“ah. sana ganito ka din kasipag gumising kahit wala kang lakad no. ”

 

baekhyun was pouting kasi feeling niya inaaway siya ni mama byun. “maglalaro si chanyeol today”

“Aba! maghahanda na ba ako ng gown -”

 

“mama naman eh.”

natawa si mama byun sabay abot ng peanutbutter jelly sandwich ni baekhyun. “bati na ba kayo?”

“opo.”

“mabuti naman. kelan na kita ipapadala sa kanila nyan”

 

“bakit talaga willing kang ipamigay ako?!”

mama byun gives baekhyun a teasing look. 

 

“kunwari ka pang ayaw mo eh nung nakaraang gabi, sabi ng kuya mo nakita daw niya kayo na nagkikiss sa may labas ng bahay -”

 

namula si baekhyun at gusto na lang talaga niyang lumubog. 

“sa bahay ka naman magpaligaw, nak.”

“nagpaalam lang naman po si chanyeol non... “

“ingat ah.”

 

Baekhyun stops munching on his sandwich and then looked at mama byun. 

 

“wala namang kaso kung magboboyfriend ka. di naman kami tututol. mabait na bata naman si chanyeol, may paggalang sakin nung nakausap ko pero syempre gusto ko ginagalang ka din.”

 

baekhyun stays mum. nakikinig lang siya kasi naappreciate niya yung care ng nanay niya. 

pero kung alam lang ni mama byun na si baekhyun yung willing magpabastos kay chanyeol, tiyak mahihimatay yun.

 

“alam mo naman panahon ngayon - madaming batang curious. kaya nag aalala yang kuya mo. wag kayong gagawa ng ikakapahamak niyo. use protection and always sa labas ang pa-fireworks.” 

 

Naeskandalo si baekhyun. awkward kaya kapag magulang mo nagsesex ed sayo. “ma! bakit talaga! mahiya ka kay toti!”

 

“bakit! totoo naman na dapat mong paghandaan si chanyeol! mentally. emotionally.” mama byun continued teasing. “at syempre, physically. mukhang malaki laki yung manliligaw mo -”

 

“ma, stop! Let’s not go to that direction ??.” baekhyun was very flustered. Sabi ni lolami dapat wholesome pinag uusapam sa harap ng hapag kainan so yes. Hindi sila mag uusap ng mama niya about chanyeol’s dick - kahit na pwede naman ding kainin titi ni chanyeol.

 

“i’m just saying na mag iingat kayo. papasok kayo sa relasyon, i can see that pero wag pasugod ng pasugod. Mahirap mabuntis. masakit labasan ng bata - alam mo bang muntik makalbo si popsie mo nung nilalabas ko si kuya beom mo sa sobrang sakit?”

 

alam naman ni baekhyun napinapapaalalahanan siya ng mama niya at naiintindihan niya na yung generation nila, minsan hindi nag-iisip. pero kasi high na high pa siya sa pagsisimula nila ni chanyeol kaya mukhang nakakalimutan niya. nasa honeymoon stage pa, kumbaga. tiwala naman siya kay chanyeol na hindi siya ipapahamak nito. di din niya maintindihan pero chanyeol looks like the type naman na di sya papabayaan.  

  
  


after eating, nakahanda na yung pampaligo niya care of mama byun. alagang alaga talaga sila kahit na nasa mature age na silang dalawa ng kuya beom nila. siguro wala na lang din kasi talagang magawa mama nila. housewife lang kasi talaga. yung tatay nila nasa dagat, nagpapakashokoy and he’s getting paid well. si kuya beom din nag iintrega na so no worries talaga si mama byun. linis linis. alaga ng baby. luto luto. tapos chika chika sa kapitbahay yung routine niya. lately, nadadagdag yung zumba niya pero di naman araw araw yun. 

 

he went back to his room para magpaganda. 

yes. 

hindi naman sobrang precise nung pagpapaganda niya. simple lang yung mga ginagamit niya. galing watsons kasi si jongdae lagi siyang dinadala don tsaka kaunti from etude. budget friendly kasi. 

 

primer (ng maybelline), serum foundation (ng etude), cheek tint para may konting drunk blush effect yung mukha niya tsaka pulbos, okay na siya. inisip ni baekhyun mag all out look kaso naalala niya na strict yung school nila so goodbye smokey eye.

 

fresh look si baekhyun wearing his blue sweater and tight fitted ripped jeans. sa tingin naman niya mapapansin na siya ni chanyeol kahit parang woke up like this lang yung peg niya. 

  
  


baekbeom was the first person he saw paglabas niya ng kwarto. agad niyang tinago yung jersey ni chanyeol from his kuya kasi baka magpaka protective na naman. 

 

“san punta?”

“school. manunuod kami nila kyungsoo ng game.”

  
  


the elder gave baekhyun a suspicious look. medyo gulo gulo yung buhok ng kuya niya and pwede ng pamugaran ng ibon. “kelan ka pa naging interesado sa basketball?”

 

“simula nung niligawan ako ni chanyeol.” sagot ni baekhyun sabay irap sa kuya niya.bago pa man magsimula ng pag iingay yung kuya niya, dali dali na siyang bumaba para magpaalam kay mama byun. 

  
  


since saturday naman, mabilis nakasakay ng bus papuntang school nila si baekhyun. medyo malamig na din at kahit may jersey naman sa backpack niya, di masuot ni baekhyun. di niya alam bakit siya nahihiya. 

 

_ parang hindi siya worthy magsuot ng jersey ni chanyeol. _

 

tiniis na lang din niya yung lamig. mamaya na lang niya susuotin yung jersey kapag kasama na niya sina jongdae. para naman di ganoon nakakahiya.

 

speaking of jongdae, napansin ni baekhyun na nangsi-seen lang ito sa telegram gc nila. Napanguso siya ng kaunti. Curious parin talaga sya sa tinatago ng kaibigan niya. 

 

kung bagong lalake nyon, parang taga ibang school kasi kung si minseok yun, di na sya nun sasabayan tuwing lunch yung kaibigan.

 

pagdating ni baekhyun sa school nila, nagulat siya sa dami ng tao. medyo naririnig niya yung palaging sinasabi ni jongdae kapag nasa farmers sila.  _ “yuck people infested.”  _

 

Mukhang madami talagang manunuod na from the kalabang school at alam na alam ni Baekhyun kung sino yung tagalabas o hindi.

  
  


Di naman first time na makalaban ng school nila yung West Academy na isa sa pinakakilalang all boys highschool sa lugar. Kung ipapadescribe kay baekhyun yung culture ng school na yon, parang ouran tapos mahigpit sila na all english lang dapat.. Sobrang yayaman ng mga bata, yung tipong di sila umiinom ng instant coffee at hindi nag ma-mcdo, naka iphone x at takot mapawisan.

 

Not to be judgemental pero di talaga mapigil ni baekhyun na mapansin how these visitors are dressed. manunuod lang naman sila ng laro pero nakatodoporma lahat. Amoy branded. Amoy starbucks nga yung pawis nung isang nakasalubong niya. Hindi ba nila alam na mahina yung aircon ng covered gym ng school nila? 

 

Malamang di nila alam. Dayo lang naman kasi sila.

 

Dahil nagkalat yung mga estudyante, baekhyun decides to stay na lang sa lovers lane kasi may shade naman don kahit papaano at konti lang yung tao. Baka malusaw yung bb cream niya if maglalagalag sya. He texted his two other friends na nandun na siya and they told him na otw na sila in return. 

  
  
  
  
  


> **Baeki:** daming tao
> 
> **JD:** okay lang yan. Magjejellyfishing ako.
> 
> **Mother soo-san:** istg jongdae ako mismo kakamot sayo mamaya. Walang gagamit ng tinder.
> 
> **JD:** higpit naman ni mamang :<
> 
> **Mother soo-san:** the last time u used it, may napag-away ka. 
> 
> **JD:** :<
> 
> **Baeki:** feeling ko di ka makaka jellyfish ng tite dito. mas maganda tignan mga damit nila. high fashion
> 
> **JD:** uhg. Reach kids
> 
> **Mother soo-san:** *rich
> 
> **JD:** sit down, soosan. alam ko naman spelling. that’s very grade one
> 
> **Mother soo-san:** well just in case hindi mo alam, mental age mo pang grade one.. concerned friend ako.
> 
> **Baeki:** hahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahaha amoy burnedt.
> 
> **JD:** jowa ni soosan yon.
> 
> **Mother soo-san:** sexily bronzed si nini. fyi. 
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

“uy baekhyun.” 

 

baekhyun lifts his head up - di na niya nabasa yung pag aaway ni soo at jongdae to look who called his name. 

 

sehun stands in front of him wearing their yellow and black terno basketball uniform holding his black puma gym bag. mukha talagang pang bumblebee yung uniform nila pero besides that, ngayon lang napansin ni baekhyun how fair sehun’s skin is. ang haba ng legs at braso. he could totally pass of as kaede rukawa na may halong pagka- levi ackerman because of his middle parted hair. napagroan si baekhyun inside. 

 

dds, pwede ding  _ deadly daks squad. _

 

hindi magiging asset si sehun ng basketball team kung ‘di siya physically built pero naman? parang may super model siyang kaharap. yung nakababa niyang buhok really gives him this boy next door vibe. yung aloof vibe niya? sobrang benta talaga sa mga schoolmate niya. lalo na pag nalalaman nila na may pagka 4D si sehun? selling point niya yun.

 

medyo naawa lang din si baekhyun kasi ang dami niyang salonpas sa sa may magkabilang braso. “had it rough sa practice?” baekhyun asks, worry etched on his voice. 

 

“yeah, sort of.” sagot ni sehun and baekhyun wasnt expecting for sehun to hang out with him but the fair baskebolista placed down his gym bag sa may table and sat down beside baekhyun. grabe yung upo niya. manspread kung manspread. 

 

“do you always sit like that?” baekhyun raises his one brow at sehun. 

“like what?”

baekhyun looks at how he’s sitting na bukakang bukaka. sehun took the hint. “do you sit like that everywhere??”

“everywhere? what do you mean?” there was amusement sa tono ng boses ni sehun. “why are you so masungit na lang bigla???”

baekhyun huffs “dont manspread like that on public - paano pag sumasakay ka ng bus or ng jeep? that’s making people uncomfortable, okay.”

 

sehun laughs at him, medyo nagdisappear yung mata niya tapos napatakip na lang ng bibig para di siya tumawa ng malakas. “i dont ride public transpo naman so i dont think i’ll be problematic if that’s what you’re talking about? feminist thingy?”

 

medyo pahiya si baekhyun to assume na anak commute si sehun. parang chanyeol nga din pala siya na galing sa mayamang family. 

 

“bakit mag-isa ka pala?” the taller asks again. ang comfortable na niya makipag usap and baekhyun thinks it’s good?

 

“oh. napaaga lang ako.” sagot ni baekhyun. “jongdae and soo is otw naman na..”

“maaga ka for chanyeol no?” sehun teases him by poking his bewang using his elbow. 

“sehun!” parang nakuryente si baekhyun at biglan napatayo sa ginawa ni sehun. “eh! dont do that! i’m very ticklish!” 

the taller laughs at him. “sorry sorry. upo ka na dito uli.”

“dont you have to be with your team?” medyo suspicious na si baekhyun lumapit kay sehun 

“okay, bee, i swear i won't tickle you. calm your brow down, will you?” 

 

wow. may nickname na siya from sehun? not that he minds. it’s kinda cute “nandun na si chanyeol and you’re still here, slacking.”

“okay. hold up - i ain’t slacking. chanyeol’s there kasi he’s the captain kaya kailangan maaga siya.” sehun answers in an as a matter of fact tone. “rare times na responsable si chanyeol.”

 

gusto na biglang makita ni baekhyun si chanyeol agad agad after hearing that from sehun. hindi pa niya talaga nakikita yung side ni chanyeol na captain siya ng team. gusto niyang makitang focused si chanyeol. 

 

“kayo na ba?” biglang tanong ni sehun and it pulled baekhyun out of his trance. namula sya agad. “malapit na? dun din naman pupunta whatever you are right now diba?”

 

baekhyun nods cutely. di naman na kailangan manligaw ni chanyeol sa totoo lang kasi they’re already doing  _ things _ lovers (na uhaw) do. pwede naman niyang sagutin tapos chanyeol can make ligaw to him all through out their relationship. kaso di din alam ni baekhyun how he should tell chanyeol din. 

 

i-eenjoy niya muna. kapag inopen ni chanyeol, tsaka nya sasabihin. it’s not like babasted-in niya si chanyeol no. tagal na siyang nagnanasa don. 

 

“ang sarap siguro sa feeling na may manunuod sa game mo na special someone no?” sehun sighs, malayo yung tingin. baekhyun slightly felt bad. 

“bakit ka single?”

“you’re really asking that question  when you rejected me?”

baekhyun rolls his eyes at sehun kasi obvious naman na inaasar siya nito. “i mean, bakit talaga walang naging girlfriend si oh sehun? i dont remember you getting linked to any of our schoolmates.”

 

“walang girlfriend kasi one, not interested in girls. and two, let’s just say na pangit yung taste nung mga taong nagugustuhan ko?”

“what do you mean?”

“they -  _ including you _ \- dont really like me the same way i like them.” sehun grins na parang hindi sad yung sinabi niya. 

napayuko na lang si baekhyun sa hiya. “sorry.”

“dont be.” sehun shakes his head. “we call that  _ preference _ ” he added then reaches for baekhyun’s head and gave pats. “aww. parang puppy. cute cute naman ng puppy”

“bastos ka.” baekhyun swats his hand away. “ah! gusto mo magreto ako sayo ng friend??”

“that’s being so shameless, bee” medyo dramatic yung pag gasp ni sehun. “ _ you, being  _ the person who broke my heart days ago is trying to set me up with someone? rude.”

 

baekhyun pouts. naisip lang niya kasi si jongdae na sad lately kasi he lacked that affection from someone serious. as far as he knows, his bestfriend likes hooking up with random boys pero walang nagtatagal. 

 

sehun looks decent. dds are known not only being gwapo but also because super sweet nila sa mga nata-type-an nila. “i just think you’ll hit it off well with jongdae.”

 

di napansin ni  baekhyun yung pagclench ng fist at jaw ni sehun with the mere mention of the name jongdae and apparently, it’s like he summoned the devil kasi bigla biglang nasa gilid na nya si jongdae.. 

 

“bakit ko naririnig pangalan ko dyan?” 

 

baekhyun’s first reaction seeing jongdae was to scrunch his face - his bestfriend is wearing sunglasses na heavily tinted tapos ang sungit agad ng vibe niya. 

 

he’s about to greet him pero sehun suddenly stood up and nadiovert yung attention niya. . 

 

“san ka punta, sehun?” baekhyun asks. 

“gym.” the taller answers coldly. di na siya tumitingin kay baekhyun kasi may ayaw siyang makita sa side na yun. 

 

let’s name him jongdae.

 

too bad di aware si baekhyun and thought of commencing his plan right then and there.

“can you.. ano.. can you stay here muna with jongdae?” baekhyun’s trying to make something happen. baka kasi si jongdae din magustuhan si sehun diba? sobrang funny ni jongdae and out of the three of them, siya yung pinakacreative ang humor. he kinda matches sehun’s. 

 

mabilis na umapela si jongdae, crossing his arms. “san ka pupunta? bakit kelangan mo kong iwan dito kasama si sehun? bakit lahat kayo iniiwan ako?”

“oo nga.” sehun agreed, shooting a cold glance at jongdae. di din napansin ni baekhyun yon. “bakit pa kailangang samahan? bakit pa ipipilit na samahan ang ayaw magpasama.  _ bakit nga ba iniiwan? _ ”

 

“mag cr lang ako? keep jongdae companied muna, okay? magkaklase naman kayo so get along well..” baekhyun was confused bakit sila nagbabanter but he thought kasi di naman sila kasi close kaya ayaw nila maiwan together.

 

_ bahala na.  _ he thought and then quickly left the area para kunwaring mag cr. baka naman maging close si sehun at jongdae if they happen to hang out?

sa malayong building siya nag cr and medyo nagtunaw yung bb cream niya kakalakad. when he came back, nakaupo na si jongdae like sehun pero they’re like on both edge. 

 

he wonders if di ba napapagod yung isang kilay ni jongdae kasi nakataas parin the same way he left. indication talaga yon na masama yung mood ng kaibigan niya at lahat kasumpa sumpa sa paningin niya while sehun’s on his phone, still sitting na parang pinapahanginan yung bayag niya. 

 

“tagal mag cr ah.” jongdae’s tone really scares baekhyun. 

“uh..” baekhyun looked small when he fidgets. hindi kasi siya sanay magsinungaling talaga.  “madaming nakapila?”

 

jongdae was about to say something when sehun suddenly stood up and took his bag from the table. “alis na ako bee.” sehun was smiling at him. “saang part kayo ng bleachers manunuod by the way?”

  
  


Baekhyun notices the way jongdae’s face fell but looked away to hide it na lang. he’s really confused.

 

“sa may lower box, gitnang part.”

 

‘nice view.” sehun lifts his fist and smiled at baekhyun “good luck mo ako bee.”

 

Baekhyun gladly gave sehun a fistbump. After non, he made a run na. “now what’s with the sunglasses?”

“manlilimos ako.” jongdae answers, tone? sarcastic. “ng pagmamahal.”

 

joke dapat yung pero medyo sineryoso ni baekhyun deep inside. 

 

malambing naman si baekhyun sa hoe friends niya kaya dali dali niyang niyakap si jongdae. “i’ll give you lots.”

 

one thing about jongdae is ayaw niya talaga ng skinship kaya tinulak niya agad si baekhyun palayo. “oo na oo na i know you love me so two inches rule?”

 

“napaka-arte.” baekhyun was pouting at the two inches rule ni jongdae. yan na yung closest he could get to him.. “bakit masungit??”

“wala. hindi na magusungit. sorry. masama lang yung gising.”

 

nalungkot si baekhyun… kasi ramdam niyang merong nangyari pero jongdae’s not telling him again. “you.. you know you can tell me anything naman diba baks?”

 

jongdae presses a hard line on his lips and baekhyun knows what it meant: ayaw nyang magsabi. ayaw niyang pag usapan. 

 

tumahimik na lang din si baekhyun and watched the outsiders enjoy their school. Malaki yung East highschool so madami silang mapupuntahan. may mga cafe din so di sila ganon mabibilad sa araw. 

 

‘di din naman matagal nung dumating si kyungsoo with his new hair cut.

napatulala sila baekhyun at jongdae.

 

“walang tatawa.” kyungsoo warns, wanting to hide his red, embarrassed face. madaming napapatingin sa newly shaved bald head niya at di alam ni baekhyun kung macu-cute-an siya muna o tatahimik na lang. ayaw niya i-offend si kyungsoo. 

 

jongdae, however, couldnt keep his laugh. siya yung unang humalakhak.  “bakla anong nangyari?!” nag iihit sya habang tinatanong and kyungsoo glared at him. “sasali ka na ba sa rupaul’s drag race???”

“gago ka are you really my friend?” kyungsoo glared then nagsotften up den.. “yung pamangkin kasi ni jongin..” kyungsoo sounded like he’s about to cry. dun lang naisip ni baekhyun to let kyungsoo sit in between him and jongdae sa bench.

 

what happened? jongin brought his nephew (baby andoy) sa kanila as peace offering sa LQ nila ni Kyungsoo. Mautak? Well, jongin is wais din kasi. alam niyang love na love ni kyungsoo si andoy kaya easy way yun para kausapin siya ni kyungsoo. ofcourse, di din natiis ni kyungsoo si jongin.  _ walang hindi marupokpok sa barkada nila. _ eventually nagkaayos din sila and dun nagstay sina jongin overnight. Maagang gumising si jongin para sa game  at iniwan muna niya si andoy kasi susunduin naman ng ate niya kina kyungsoo. ganyan sila kalegal on both side of the family.

 

kyungsoo had a good sleep - lalo na pag nakaksama niya si jongin. his  _ sun kissed  _ adonis of a boyfriend spooned him all night and sa sobrang himbing, di niya napansin na si andoy na gumawa ng kalokohan. he doesnt know how in the world did the child got his scissors tapos naglaro ng barber shop habang tulog siya - sa buhok niya.

 

he showed the picture of his hair before he had it shaved that morning. Naawa si Jongdae at Baekhyun kasi para siyang kinalbo ng tatay niya kasi may ginawang malaking kasalanan. sobrang uneven kaya no choice siya but to magpa-semikalbo.

 

“isipin mo na lang girl, hindi ka sinaksak ng gunting ni bebu andoy -” jongdae comforts him. “grabe kaya nagpipills ako eh. ayoko ng bata. nakakatakot sila.”

medyo napabalikwas si Baekhyun kay jongdae. “nagpipills ka?”

“oo. duh? contraceptives para hindi masira buhay ko at buhay ng batang pwedeng mabuo.”

“may nakakasex ka?” gulat na gulat talaga si baekhyun.

 

“i take pills too.” kyungsoo tells him as well. “para safe.”

okay.

baekhyun looked quit shocked and jongdae nonchalantly nodded at him as an answer to his question if he’s active.. ‘kala mo eh and tanong eh kung kumain na ba sya sa sobrang cool niya sa pagsagot. “ah! wag na pag usapan sexlife ko. tuyot ang bukirin ngayong taglamig okay. balik tayo kay kyungsoo.”

 

“gusto ko na lang umuwi. ayoko nung ulo ko.” baekhyun feels sorry kay kyungsoo kasi mahiyain talaga si kyungsoo. mas lalo pa syang nahihya kasi pinagtitinginan sya nung schoolmates nila, kahit yung mga dayo, napapalingon. 

“you look… cute naman… para kang ano..” baekhyun tries to think of something cute. napressure sya nung tinignan siya ni kyungsoo, medyo hopeful na magsasabi siya ng something that would lift his mood. “anoo… uhm..”

“gorl, you tried.” sabat ni jongdae kasi alam nito na wala namang maisip si baekhyun. “soo! alam mo, cute ka. naninibago ka lang. naninibago lang kami pero cute ka pa din! matambok pa din pwet mo and that’s what’s essential sating mga b-team..”

“eh paano kung magulat si jongin! paano kung ayaw niya?? pano kung hiwalayan niya ko?”

 

tumayo si jongdae tapos pumawewang. “well if jongin wouldnt like your new look, tite malamang yung pinang iisip niya and that’s very tragic. he’s a loser if he’d give a damn fit about you shaving your head. sobrang ekis na siya sakin.”

 

“i think jongin will like it.” baekhyun whispers, encouraging kyungsoo with  his warm smile. “love na love ka kaya nung boyfriend mo.”

 

kyungsoo nods at baekhyun. di nila napansin na medyo lumungkot yung itsura ni jongdae sa gilid. 

when kyungsoo felt better, sya na yung nag-aya na pumunta na sila sa gym kasi there’s a chance na makita nila nagpa-practice yung team nila sa half court.

 

“mauna na kayo.” jongdae tells them nung paalis na sila. “may aantayin muna ako?”

“sino naman?” kyungsoo asks curiously. may pagtaas ng isang kilay. “dont tell me - no. you arent doing that, jongdae! We talked last night about it!”

 

_ last night? _ baekhyun was dawned with the realization na may personal chat nga pala and jongdae has been contacting kyungsoo. nagsiseen lang siya sa group chat nila kagabi. medyo salty yung feeling ni baekhyun kasi di siya makarelate. 

 

may hindi talaga siya alam. 

ayaw niyang isipin pa kasi alam niya na pantay pantay naman sila ng trato sa isat isa pero parang … hindi talaga tiwala si jongdae sa kanya.

it really sucks to feel that lalo na kapag bestfriends. 

 

“soo, wag ka na magworry.” jongdae tells kyungsoo as he pushes him to go. “i will be fine. hoy, beks. sige na. una na kayo. Save me a spot ah.

  
  


baekhyun nods at jongdae weakly tapos tumalikod na para umalis. binigyan nya ng space si soo at jongdae parang mag usap kasi alam naman niya na kahit malapit siya, di siya makakarelate. 

 

when he and kyungsoo arrived at the gym, medyo muntik pa silang mahagip ng itim na ford. nagulat sila kasi ang lakas ng busina. 

 

“ano ba yan di naman dapat pinapasok hanggang dito yung kotse.” kyungsoo was squinting so hard, inaaninaw kung sino yung sakay nung ford. 

 

masama yung kutob ni baekhyun sa sasakyan. parang hindi niya magugustuhan if makita nya kung sino yung laman. 

 

baekhyun was about to drag kyungsoo to get inside nung makita niyang lumabas yung buong basketball team ng school nila.

 

and yes.

kasama yung atat na atat ng makita ni Baekhyun.

kasama si chanyeol who looked really fine in his uniform.  like sehun, he’s wearing his bumble bee inspired uniform. sobrang fresh ng mukha ni chanyeol and siguro kasi nakapushback yung buhok niya. namlambot yung tuhod ni baekhyun kasi he can imagine how chanyeol smells like: amoy safeguard.

 

his mouth watered with how lean and macho chanyeol is.  _ sarap niya chupain. _

gusto na niya bigla isuot yung jersey ni chanyeol kasi ang daming fangirls fawning over how hot the basketball team captain is. 

and unlike sehun na puro salonpas sa katawan, si chanyeol wala naman. pero his right leg is wearing black nike leg sleeve. 

 

“hey, that’s chanyeol oh.” kyungsoo points pero mukhang di sila napansin kasi direderecho si chanyeol na sumalubong sa bababa mula sa ford.

 

napahigpit ng kapit si baekhyun sa braso ni kyungsoo when the door of the car opened. 

 

Nana went out of the car wearing the uniform similar to the team kaso slim tapos palda instead of shorts. It accentuated her long and makinis na legs. baekhyun was completely in awe of how beautiful nana is tapos biglang kumapit pa sa braso ni chanyeol for support para makababa siya?

 

yung awe naging murderous intent agad. 

baekhyun wanted to pull chanyeol by the ear talaga para ilayo kay nana pero he doesnt have the guts to do that.

 

naiinsecure na naman siya. bagay na bagay talaga sila ni chanyeol unlike him na maikli yung biyas. 

 

“ah. do you know na nana is the muse of the team?” kyungsoo whispers. “talk about connections nga naman.”

“connections?”

“yung daddy niya yung isa sa pinakagalanteng sponsor ng team. syempre, special treatment si nana. prinsesa eh.” 

 

baekhyun bit his lip nung makita niya na nagmano si chanyeol dun sa isa pang babae na bumaba sa kotse. mukhang nanay ni Nana kasi kahawig niya eh. ang elegante din magdamit. 

 

“bakit kailangang nakahawak kay chanyeol.” baekhyun cried sourly kasi he saw nana signalling chanyeol to lean close to her kasi may ibubulong siya. 

 

_ umiistyle si nana para makalapit sa guns ni chanyeol.  _

 

sa utak ni baekhyun, sinugod na niya si nana.  _ ano? masarap ba? masarap bang hawakan ang akin? _ masarap bang himasin yung matitigas ng braso ng manliligaw niya?

 

_ “uy si chanyeol na pala to! ahhh. ang pogi pogi mo na.”  _

chanyeol smiled akwardly sa mama ni nana na binati siya.  _ “salamat po tita.” _

_ “bakit kasi you stopped visiting the house. ahh. teka. picture-an ko kayo ni nana ko.” _

 

kahit nakasimangot naman, cute si baekhyun pero sobrang naiistress siya na parang tuko kung makakapit si nana sa manliligaw niya. 

 

_ “bagay na bagay talaga kayo ni nana. bakit di mo ligawan uli.. malalaki na naman kayo unlike before.” _

_ “ma~!”  _ nana sounded iembarassed pero halata mong kinilig din sa sinabi ng mama niya. 

 

akala mo may zoom lense yung mata ni baekhyun kasi kitang kita niya how nana batted his eyes kay chanyeol. 

“baek kapag nagkapasa ako lagot ka kay nini.” kyungsoo says, looking at baekhyun’s grip sa braso niya na may panggigigil. biglang bumitaw baekhyun kasi di niya naman gusto na manggigil si kyungsoo. 

 

his focus was back on chanyeol who then made a run sa trunk ng car nila nana and got busy unloading a box of sports drink. may mga food din na kinuha na nung ibang players.

 

damn sa bigat nung box, naflex yung braso ni chanyeol. baekhyun doesnt know if he’s doing the flex thing on purpose to show na kaya niyang mambalibag sa kama pero it’s making baekhyun feel a lot of things. 

 

nangangati yung pwet niya. 

dont take it literally. naghuhugas siya ng pwet, thouroughly. just in case gawing panlaman tiyan diba? that meant na he wants something in it kasi.  

  
  


nung dadalin na nila yung goodies inside the court, that’s the time na na-spot siya ni chanyeol 

 

who gave him the warmest, biggest smile. yung smile na binibigay mo lang kapag may gusto kang pagkain? 

 

that means pagkain din siya for chanyeol? pwede naman. full course meal siya.  

 

sa ngiti lang na yon, bigla bigla, baekhyun’s wet.

 

chanyeol excited to see him. he was about to call him but much to baekhyun’s dismay, humarang si nana, pulling him to get inside urgently. 

 

_ “pasok ka na?” _ chanyeol mouthed. hindi maalis yung tingin niya kay baekhyun. 

the smaller nodded as a response and tanginang ngiti ni chanyeol,  _ nakaka buo ng araw.  _

  
  


_ “I’ll go to you after this.” _ chanyeol motions the box he’s carrying. 

baekhyun’s heart was thumping so loudly against his chest and it was really difficult to speak. he raised his pinky finger up in the air na lang “ _ promise?” _

 

the way chanyeol stared at him with his big goofy smile melted baekhyun’s everything. and he was extremely touched when chanyeol removed nana’s hold onto his arm para ibaba yung box na dala niya tapos he showed his pinky din to baekhyun

  
  
  


_ “i love you.” _

  
  


it made barkhyun grin pero he tried to hide it.  _ parang tanga tong si chanyeol. _ he thought  _ di naman sumagot sa tanong direcho i love you  _ agad.

  
  


pero alam naman ng lahat kung sino yung parang tangang kilig na kilig. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in kuya wil's voice: putukan naaaaaaaaa hahaha charot lang. landian lang muna to :) change plans kasi sobrang haba na nya :( 10k of landian muna

 

masaya si baekhyun na  pumunta sa spot nila. tama nga yung sabi ni sehun na may decent view sila. sakto lang yung layo sa court tapos nasa gitna pa sila so lahat ng happenings on both sides ng ring, kita nila. 

 

yung upuan ni baekhyun nasa may tabing aisle. palaging gitna si kyungsoo kapag magkakasama silang tatlo. nakasanayan na yon. tapos nakasave yung two seats sa may other side ni kyungsoo. 

 

hindi pa masyadong puno yung gym. medyo nagdadatingan pa lang yung mga manunuod. wala pa naman kasing ganap bukod sa nagsisimula ng magwarm up yung team nila chanyeol using the half court.

 

“here. bigay mo mamaya kina chanyeol.” kyungsoo hands him gatorade. “i hope naman mas piliin nilang inumin yan kesa dun sa pinamudmod ng nanay ni nana. yan lang yung kaya ng budget ni mommy eh.”

 

baekhyun nods in agreement. buti nga si kyungsoo, may dala para sa mga friends ng jowa niya. si baekhyun, sarili lang niya. busy kasi sya magdasal kay mama mary na sana pansinin siya lagi ni chanyeol. 

kyungsoo kept on looking for jongin. kahit si baekhyun hinahanap din si chanyeol kasi si sehun lang yung nasa court at nagppractice with the rest of the team. game face on si sehun habang nagta-try agawin yung bola mula sa ka-team niya. 

 

nakakagwapo talaga sa dds kapag may hawak silang bola.

 

“what did i miss?” jongdae arrives sa gilid ni baekhyun, with some handsome dude na nakasunod sa kanya. he’s the same height with all of them and baekhyun recognizes the stranger’s cute baby face. 

 

“hi.” minseok greeted all of them. siya yung recently nilalandi ni jongdae from the soccer team. “hi baekhyun. hi kyungsoo.”

minseok looks comfy in his clothes. sobrang pansinin nung cute na cute nitong single eyelid. super common pa naman non sa school nila but the soccer player  can pull it off and be an eye catch. 

 

single eyelid lang din si baekhyun pero unlike minseok, medyo ayaw niya sa mata niya. it ain’t cute.

nahagip ng mata ni baekhyun si jongdae who looked downcasted. kahit na nakashades si jongdae, ramdam ni baekhyun na hindi masaya kaibigan niya. “jong-”

 

“ahh. ang init - teka nga paupo muna.” jongdae gushed tapos dinaanan si baekhyun. nakatabi siya kay kyungsoo tapos katabi naman niya sa isang side si minseok. 

 

feeling ni baekhyun na iniiwasan siya talaga. 

 

agad agad nagkwentuhan si kyungsoo at jongdae. binubulong kasi ni jongdae yung sinasabi niya kay kyungsoo kaya mas lalong naramdaman ni baekhyun yung pagka OP. 

 

“mag cr muna ako.” baekhyun excuses himself kasi naiiyak siya. weakness nya kasi yung bestfriends niya and bago pa siya maging selosa kay chanyeol, seloso muna siya sa friends. 

 

pagpasok niya sa cubicle, agad niyang nilabas yung phone niya 

 

> **BH Byun:** mahal.. :(

 

di agad agad nakareply si chanyeol and baekhyun gets that naman. busy siya eh. after waiting for few minutes, baekhyun didnt expect na makakareply pa si chanyeol 

 

nung medyo nacontain na niya yung iyak niya, baekhyun decides na magrefresh na lang. ayaw nya maging petty sa mata ng friends niya. saktong paglabas niya, pumasok naman si minseok. 

 

“uy okay ka lang baekhyun?” yung pambungad na tanong ni minseok. baekhyun blinks at him, confused and surprised. “i just noticed kasi na parang malungkot ka?”

 

“ahh..” baekhyun exclaimed softly, tapos ngumiti. “okay lang ako, minseok. that’s so nice of you naman to go after me…”

 

“lion.” minseok tells him. 

 

“should we head back na din? or are you going to use the cr?”

 

umiling si minseok. “naah. sinundan lang talaga kita to check.”

  
  
  


on their way back, minseok engaged baekhyun sa random usap. “do you usually watch matches like this?”

 

“no.” baekhyun answers shyly. tingin na tingin kasi si minseok sa kanya. “kapag inaaya lang ako nila soo. di ko naman kasi alam yung basics sa basketball.. and … nalilito ako kapag napapasahan na sila ng ball.”

 

“for real?” there’s a hint na amazed si minseok sa narinig niya. “seryoso? akala ko naman you’re into it like dae and soo.”

 

baekhyun bites on his tongue kasi he might spill their secret na they only watch games kasi they jellyfish poging outsiders na pwedeng malandi. (if you’re wondering why jellyfish yung term, witty jongdae coined it. inspired sa hobby ni spongebob na manghuli ng jellyfish sa jelly fish field, hobby nila yung mangsunod ng poging outsider every match na kinoconduct sa school nila.)

  
  


“hindi ko talaga alam yung nangyayari during the game. nakikipalakpak and cheer lang ako” baekhyun admits.

“nice naman na sumasama ka kina dae kahit di mo alam nangyayari.”

 

“ngayon naman may pinapanuod na ako.” 

 

“oh? sino? siguro isa sa big three no?”

 

baekhyun nods, medyo pinipigil niyang ngumiti upon thinking of chanyeol. 

 

“so it’s true? di ka na single?”

“ha?”

“your face answers for yourself, do you know?” minseok chuckles. nilaga“when you’re sad. when you’re happy. when you’re troubled.. parang kanina. so?”

 

“uhmm.”

 

“i’ll guess na lang - since taken na si Kim, then it’s either Oh or Park?”

 

“Wag mo nang hulaan.” baekhyun giggles. “it’s chanyeol.”

 

“may nililigawan na daw yon ah?” minseok asks.  “sorry. curious lang din ako. sikat sila kahit sa team ko.”

 

“sikat sila sa kahit saang sulok ng campus.” baekhyun mumbles his distaste kasi it means na madami tlaga siyang kaagaw. “who - who do you think would chanyeol go for?”

 

minseok thought hardly. medyo mabagal sila maglakad kasi di pa naman magsstart yung game. “i think he’d go for the likes of nana? bukod sa maganda, may brains pa.”

 

na-slump yung shoulders ni baekhyun at minseok was quick to pick up. “of course of course. nana… bagay talaga sila.”

 

“but you know.. chanyeol’s not out of your league naman. you’re cute and you’re definitely charming without even trying” minseok complimented. medyo napa-make face si baekhyun na binobola lang naman siya ni minseok. “hey. it’s true.”

 

“pinapagaan mo lang yung loob ko eh.” baekhyun pouts at him. he knows naman na maganda siya pero not the nana levels of ganda. 

 

“no i’m not.” his companion gave his back comforting pats. “I dont know chanyeol but most  _ bde _ guys like him usually goes for the types of nana kase -”

 

“bde??”

 

“borta-dicked energy?” xiumin answers with a straight face. chanyeol’s dick entered his mind in an instant kaya baekhyun tried to distract himself. “anyway, i think i’m stereotyping chanyeol way too much...”

 

nahampas ni baekhyun si minseok tapos pareho silang natawa. 

“can i tell you something?”

 

minseok looked interested. “ano yan?”

 

“the thing is… ako.. yung … uhm… nililigawannichanyeol.”

 

minseok had his mouth hung open when his braing started to register and process what baekhyun said. “ha?”

 

“ano..” baekhyun fidgets on his place. “di maganda yung reaksyon mo. we.. dont.. match well right?? weird no?”

“no. hindi ganon. no.” minseok shakes his head right away. “kaya pala sumimangot ka when i mentioned nana.”

 

“sorry. insecure lang talaga ako -”

 

“we all have insecurities naman so dont feel bad about it. ang amazing lang? park chanyeol likes the charming baby type pala?”

 

baekhyun covered his face, resulting his cheeks to be squished adorably.  dahil sa hiya. “sang banda yung charming sakin?”

 

“well, I was charmed.” minseok pauses when he realized na he gave a sudden confession with what he said. shocked si baekhyun “okay. i have a crush on you but anyway my point is - you’re charming. just because hindi mo alam na some gets attracted sayo, it doesnt mean na you’re not. gets?”

 

baekhyun nodded. medyo nabigyan siya ng confidence nung sinabi ni minseok. he’s glad na he’s surrounded by people masaya yung usap nilang dalawa. minseok even invited him to watch them compete next month. he learned a lot from the older and they hit it off even closer when he learned na pareho sila ng hogwarts house sa pottermore. 

 

That made baekhyun curious.. ano kaya yung house ni chanyeol? would he mind if they spend five minutes of their time for him to get sorted? chanyeol doesnt look like the type who’d enjoy books like harry potter. 

 

feeling ni baekhyun he’s more of a lord of the rings fan? got? feeling niya talaga gusto ni chanyeol yung may explicit content.

 

when they came back, kumabog yung puso ni baekhyun. excited na kabog na akala mo may nagpapatugtog ng super bass gamit yung ampli ng gym. 

 

gustong pumalakpak nung pwet niya. 

 

chanyeol was seated on his spot - talking with kyungsoo and jongdae. kandong kandong ng binata yung bag ni baekhyun and he looked really small kasi yung mahaba niyang legs nakatiklop. maliit lang yung space sa bleachers. 

 

minseok nudges him on his arm and teasingly wiggled his brows. “naks oh.”

 

baekhyun tries not to be obvious na kinikilig siya. kahit nakatalikod, pogi si chanyeol...

 

“it’s safe to say na whipped si chanyeol no?” minseok kept on teasing baekhyun with a grin on his face. “get a man like chanyeol na sasadyain ka sa bleachers.”

 

baekhyun doesnt want everyone to  _ get a man like chanyeol. _

 

kasi nag iisa lang siya and baekhyun doesnt want him to be taken by anyone else.

ayaw din niyang magshare.

 

parang may baek antenna si chanyeol kasi di pa man nakakarating si baekhyun sa row nila, his whole body turned to look behind. 

 

boy, he stood up agad agad upon seeing baek few walks away from him. it was minseok’s cue to leave and go first to his place. 

 

with few giant strides, chanyeol’s already face to face with baekhyun. 

wow,  _ safeguard beige  _ parin yung amoy ni chanyeol and baekhyun’s loving it talaga. 

 

“hi.” chanyeol was grinning from ear to ear tapos kinuha yung kamay ni baekhyun so he can clasp his larger hand. walang masabi si baekhyun kasi ang breathtaking ni chanyeol kapag nakangiti. “what? do i have something sa mukha?”

 

“wala..” baekhyun mumbles. he’s out of word and out of breathe. “bukod sa pogi ka.. wala naman..”

“talaga?” chanyeol leans his face closer, and instant na namula si baekhyun. amoy toothpaste si chanyeol. napatingin sa paligid si baekhyun and as usual, pinagbubulungan na naman sila, pinagmamasdan yung mga kamay nilang mahigpit na magkahawak. 

 

unang reflex ni baekhyun eh bumitaw kay chanyeol kasi hindi sya sanay sa atensyon pero di naman pumayag ang basketbolista. instead, hinigpitan lalo ni chanyeol yung hawak sa kamay niya. 

 

chanyeol tugs his hand para bumalik yung atensyon niya sa kanya. “pogi ba talaga? anong klaseng pogi?”

 

“yung kissable na pogi.. yung masarap panggigilan na pogi” baekhyun whispers, scooting closer kay chanyeol para itago yung sarili niya. “pinagtiti-nginan.. tayo…”

 

“so?” the taller man chuckles nonchalantly. “we’re not doing anything wrong naman, diba?”

 

“hmm.” baekhyun nods. 

 

“saan ka galing pala?”

 

“cr lang…”

“with minseok?”

“yup..”

 

chanyeol squints his eyes at him playfully. “close kayo ni minseok?”

“kanina lang. wag mo nga akong tignan ng ganyan. kinakabahan kasi ako kanina.”

 

“biro lang. balik na tayo kina kyungsoo?”

 

the smaller agrees and let chanyeol pull him para he can sit down na sa chair niya. minseok and jongdae at talking na while kyungsoo welcomed them back. 

 

baekhyun can sense na halo halong klase ng mata na yung nakatingin sa kanya, boring holes at his back. may gulat, may disappointed. may inis - for sure sa monday, pag uusapan na nireveal na yung nililigawan ni chanyeol. 

 

he’s not liking it, honestly. chanyeol is adored by most of the students sa school nila.

  
  


pushing back the thought, chanyeol sits beside baekhyun, sa may stairs kasi wala ng chair. 

 

“asan na ba si jongin?” kyungsoo asks chanyeol na agad agad nilabas yung phone niya to check if nagreply na yung kaibigan niya..

 

“he’s putting salonpas pa but he’ll go out na daw..” taller answers and baekhyun felt being caged by the taller in his arms. nakahawak ng mahigpit sa waist niya, may isang daliring nakapasok sa sweater niya, rubbing circles on his warm skin. nag lean in sa touch si baekhyun kasi who wouldnt? ang bango bango ni chanyeol. 

 

when kyungsoo puts his attention sa phone niya, baekhyun looks at chanyeol. medyo napalayo sya kasi chanyeol’s face is an inch away lang from him. 

 

“bakit ba nahihiya ka sakin?” chanyeol asks, ngingiti ngiti na naman. 

 

“nahihiya ako kanina pa sa lahat okay -”baekhyun clarifies, blocking chanyeol’s lips using his palm when the taller attempted to kiss him. 

 

“akala ko ba you’ll give me lots of kisses? excited pa naman ako!”

 

“wag dito.. mamaya.” baekhyun cups chanyeol’s soft face tapos pinisil pisil. his thumb ran across the expance of the taller’s cheek. “madami kasing nakatingin - hindi lang ako sanay sa atensyon ng iba…”

 

chanyeol scowled and then looked behind. yung mga nakatingin sa kanilang dalawa. nagpanic na iniaalis yung tingin sa kanila. 

 

“ang gwapo naman kahit bugnot.” baekhyun soothes the frown on chanyeol’s brows. magkasalubong na kasi. “di ka ba napagod magbuhat kanina?”

 

“mas napagod na entertainin’ yung mga magulang ni nana.” chanyeol sighed and rested his face on baekhyun’s palm. masyado daw kasi siyang pinupuri na ang gwapo gwapo niya. di na nya alam paano magrespond sa compliments.  “sorry dun sa kanina - di ko maiwan yung team plus nakakapit si nana -”

 

“okay lang yun...” the smaller assured him kahit nagselos siya talaga. “ayoko naman na naaabala ka kapag nagpapaka-captain ka sa team mo. ang pogi mo kaya kanina nagdadala ka lang ng kahon pero ang pogi pogi mo padin!”

 

“gusto na kita i-kiss.” chanyeol pouted childishly pero tinawanan lang siya ni baekhyun. “pahupain natin yang selos na yan..”

 

“sinong nagsabi na nagselos ako?” baekhyun denies but chanyeol chuckles at him. 

 

“selos ka eh. dali.. isa lang.”

 

“alam mo yang isa lang mo na yan, nagmumultiply palagi eh.”

 

“magaling kasi ako sa math. kabisado ko kaya multiplication table, no hands”

 

there goes baekhyun giving him kurot sa braso niya. 

 

chanyeol eventually gives up pero bitter siya, mumbling  _ ang daya daya naman, bakit ang kissable tapos di magpapakiss? _ ng paulit ulit kay baekhyun.

 

“ah.. mahal.. nakita mo yung babae sa may tabi ni coach?” tumuro si chanyeol acrooss their bleachers. nandun kasi nagsstay yung mga players ng team ng school nila. nakita naman agad ni baekhyun yung itinuro ni chanyeol.

 

matangkad na babae na naka corporate attire. ang elegante. “sino yon?”

 

“si mama.” chanyeol tells him. inaninaw pa ng konti ni baekhyun and concluded na hindi kamukha ni chanyeol mama niya. “akala ko di siya makakanuod eh. busy kasi kahapon.”

 

ang sad lang nung boses bigla ni chanyeol. pansin yun ni baekhyun. “may problema pa ba sa inyo??”

 

“maingay lang sa bahay pero okay naman. bitter padin sila pero yung issue sa bahay, di naman nailalabas tulad nung nakaraan. pwede parin kita ipakilala mamaya”

  
  


this time, di naghesitate si baekhyun tumango. ni-ready naman niya sarili niya. nagpractice na din siya kung paano babatiin yung nanay ni chanyeol.  

 

hinigpitan ni baekhyun yung hawak niya sa kamay ni chanyeol.

 

“nabasa ko pala yung chat mo - napapunta agad ako dito eh. ayos ka lang ba? bakit sad?”

 

baekhyun kept his mouth shut. ayaw niyang guluhin pa utak nung tao. “namiss lang kita - ah!” napansin ni baekhyun na natutusok yung mata ni chanyeol ng bangs niya na naman. “magpagupit ka na nga.” he reminded tapos kinuha yung bag niya to get elastics from his makeup clutch purse. 

 

chanyeol knew what he was about to do kaya he lowered his head and let small baekhyun tie his fringe up. kung aware man si baekhyun, yung mga tao sa paligid nila melted on their spot kasi ang sweet sweet nila tignan.  may iba na nagwiwish na sana sila na lang si baekhyun who can hold chanyeol’s hair. they bet baekhyun can even hold chanyeol’s  _ everything _ ,.

 

“yan. okay na.” baekhyun admired his masterpiece sa buhok ni chanyeol. “bawal injury ah.” he mumbled and di nagpapigil si chanyeol on linking their forehead lovingly. 

 

“bawal yun. nandito ka eh.” the taller said smiling, tapos he gave baekhyun sweet eskimo kisses. “di ba talaga pwedeng kiss?”

“magshoot ka ng madami tapos ipunin natin.”

 

chanyeol cracks a big smile kay baekhyun. medyo nawrinkle left eye niya pero cute pa din naman. “so redeemable yung points na makukuha ko sa game?”

 

baekhyun nods.

nag iba yung ngiti ni chanyeol bigla. parang may binabalak na di normal. 

 

“kahit saang parte pwedeng i-kiss?” 

 

napalunok si baekhyun. hindi niya alam bigla siyang naging uneasy pero he still said yes 

 

“gusto mo ng ceremony, then?”chanyeol almost squealed sa pagkacute ni baekhyun when he titled his head to one side “your face tells me you dont know what i’m talking about?”

 

baekhyun adorably pulled a pout. yung pout na gusto mo na lang ikiss kasi napakacute. “i know what ceremony is pero i dont think it’s the same ceremony na sinasabi mo.. is it bad that i dont know...”

 

“hindi naman, mahal.” chanyeol giggled. “i just thought… since you’re friends with kyungsoo, alam mo yon. kyungsoo gets ceremonies from jongin kasi.”

 

the taller pats kyungsoo’s shoulder and dahil wala naman syang ginagawa, nagphophone lang. “di alam ni baek yung ceremony.”

 

baekhyun looks at kyungsoo tapos medyo masungit yung mukha niya. ganyan si soo pag di pa nakikita si jongin. “bakit, gagawan mo ba siya?”

 

“yeah.” _ shet that sounded so sexy. _ yung inner goddess ni baekhyun, napamoan na lang. 

 

medyo nahilo si baekhyun kasi papalit palit siya ng tingin from kyungsoo to chanyeol. 

 

kyungsoo then turned to him, placing down his phone. “it’s a  _ thing _ sa mga taga east bulls  to do ceremony.” kyungsoo tells him. “ginagawa yun ng players kapag they’re offering the score to their jowa -” he paused then gave chanyeol a pointed look. “hindi pa naman kayo diba?”

 

nabulunan si baek sa tanong. buti na lang chanyeol was there to answer  and divert the attention to him. “kahit na. i’d still do baek a ceremony. di naman sinabi na bawal sa nililigawan diba?” 

 

“whatever - siguraduhin mo lang na i-score ka. wag mong paasahin si baek na makikita niya yung ceremony mo.” 

 

“ako pa ba?” chanyeol brags. he earned a eyeroll from baekhyun’s bald friend tapos bumalik na sa pagphophone. probably texting jongin again. 

 

“gagawan mo ko ng ceremony??” baekhyun beautifully muses up to chanyeol and the taller nodded at him. “how?”

 

“alam mo yung i love you hand sign?” tanong ni chanyeol. di din alam ni baekhyun yun eh kaya umiling siya. nakakahiya pero madami siyang hindi alam talaga.

 

dahil don, chanyeol showed him his hand na nakaraise yung pinky, index finger at thumb while naka fold naman yung minddle and ring finger. “yan, mahal. i’ll raise my right hand with this sign language.”

 

“everytime makakapoints ka?” naexcite yung puso ni baekhyun. may mga manliligaw naman siya before pero chanyeol really has his way to kick everyone out of his memory with his gestures. 

 

“not everytime. kapag may chance lang. dapat kasi subtle.”

 

“bakit dapat subtle?”

“para aabangan mo.” chanyeol gives him a playful grin. “alam mo kung paano magbilang nang score naman diba?” he asks again. baekhyun looks bewildered. “mahal! bakit wala kang alam sa basketball?”

 

“ngayon lang ako nagroon ng manliligaw na baskebolista!” baekhyun whines, medyo napalakas kaya napatingin yung mga nakapaligid sa kanilang students. 

 

gusto niyang lumubog pero mas masarap magsumiksik sa dibdib ni chanyeol para itago yung mukha niyang pulang pula. “kainis” he cries, giving chanyeol light jabs sa abs ng binata. 

 

“patulong ka kay kyungsoo.” chanyeol mumbles sa tenga niya, tapos may pahapyaw na kiss. yung isang kamay nito, hinahagod yung likod niya. “ang ganda mo today, mahal..”

“nambola ka pa eh ‘di naman ako bilog.”

“counted ba kung bilog yung pwet mo?”

 

“chanyeol!” baekhyun whisper shouts in defeat. “ipanalo mo yung game.”

“may reward ba?”

“tayo na kapag nanalo kayo.” baekhyun breaks their hug to see chanyeol’s reaction. 

gulat siya. 

“totoo?! seryoso ba yan?”

“ayaw kitang pahirapan kaya -”

  
  
  


_ “chanyeol tangina asan si soo?”  _

 

naputol yung usapan nila kasi jongin arrives to their place, gasping. lahat silang barkada, including minseok, nakuha yung atensyon dahil sa malutong nitong mura. 

 

“asan yung umiistyle kay bubbs.” asar na tanong ni jongin. bugnot na bugnot yung mukha.

 

“umiistyle??” kyungsoo asks chanyeol who was laughing by himself. jongin had a chance to give him a long look and before kyungsoo cries his frustration out kasi hindi niya madecipher kung anong iniisip ng jowa niya sa new look niya, chanyeol showed his phone.

  
  
  
  


> **pakyeol:** boy, may taga west na umiistyle kay soo. tagal mo naagaw na bubba mo.
> 
> **nogs:** tangina palayasin mo
> 
> **nogs:** teka lang bantayan mo muna bubbs
> 
> **pakyeol:** di ako guard
> 
> **nogs:** mahilig ka naman dumoggy. bantayan mo muna kase hayop
> 
> **pakyeol:** [middle finger up emoji]
> 
>  

_ chanyeol, is undeniably  _ a devil in the making. he tricked his friend on rushing to where they are. hinampas siya ni baekhyun for it sa braso. hitting two birds in one stone din naman para kay bakla kasi yes, may subtle hawak na, nadisplina pa niya yung loko loko. 

 

“ang baboy ng bibig ni jongin ah.” jongdae comments. nakikibasa na din pala to. “hoy jongin parang timang, kanina ka pa inaantay ng kaibigan ko ngangangahan mo lang?”

 

“i knew it - hindi niya magugustuhan!” iyak ni kyungsoo. syempre naalarma silang lahat when their cute bald friend stood up from his place tapos nag attempt na magwalk out but luckily naman with jongin, napigilan niya si kyungsoo by holding him sa arm. 

“woah woah woah, bubba - wait”

“bubba?” nagkatinginan si baekhyun ang jongdae. “ano yung bubba?”

“bubba short for bubble butt ata?” jogndae unsurely answers. “ay sa adventure time ata yon?? di ko alam! si prince bubblegum? basta yung paborito ni soosana na pink character!”

since wala namang sasagot kay baekhyun, back to kyungsoo and jongin na lang yung atensyon niya.

kyungsoo rarely shows his emotions talaga and to see him crying so hard really worries baekhyun. tulo na ng tulo yung luha ni soo tapos tinatago niya yung mukha niya from jongin na nakahawak sa likod niya.

while the two stand on the stairs, chanyeol took kyungsoo’s seat nadin para ‘di s’ya dagdag na malaking harang sa daan.

“bubbs, bakit ka umiiyak?? what happened ba?” soft na soft si jongin while looking at kyungsoo na bumubuhos yung luha. he manages to remove soo’s hands and placed it around his torso. “bubbs… hey, look at me.” he successfully cupped soo’s small face

“ang.” kyungsoo sobbed. “panget ko…”

“says who?” jongin raised an eyebrow tapos yung usually friendly smiley face niya, nakasimangot na. ang rare sumimangot ni jongin, kaya baekhyun and the rest of their schoolmates na malapit sa kanila witness how he’d look like pag bugnot. “baka walang mata yung nagsabi.”

kyungsoo removed his gaze sa inis niyang jowa but jongin forcefully made him bring back his attention to him using his hands. “sinong nagsabi na pangit ka?”

“no one –“ kyungsoo was trying not to spill tears again. “i just.. felt it kasi yung ulo ko.”

“anong meron sa ulo mo?”

“nini, kalbo ako! can’t you see?”

“so? other than being extremely cute, di ko na alam kung anong tawag diyan.” jongin snaps. 

that, enough, made kyungsoo smile. “you think it’s cute?”

“what else could you be, bubbs.” jongin muses. he leans down to kiss kyungsoo’s eyes, then the tip of his nose and finally, yung makapal nitong labi. medyo matagal yung kiss, matunog din nung naghiwalay. kyungsoo looked happy and less insecure. as he smiles while running a finger on his boyfriend’s equally plump lips. jongin was very affectionate with soo, putting featherlight kisses on the smaller’s hands “mas maaliwalas yung mukha mo, soo. I like it”

“hindi ba labas sa ilong yang sinasabi mo ha, nini?” Kyungsoo’s eyes are pinned on jongin’s lips. He likes jongin’s lips the most kasi. “kanina kasi.. yung mukha mo… I don’t know if nadisappoint ka or naturn-off ka.”

“I’ll admit, nagulat ako.” Jongin chuckles. “may buhok ka pa nung iniwan ko kayo ni andoy.. but di naman ibig sabihin non, ayoko na agad sayo. your appearance isn’t the only thing that makes me go crazy about you, kaya wag ka ng mainsecure  _ ‘bba. _ ”

“okay..” kyungsoo mumbles, resting his face on jongin’s chest. “good luck sa game, baby.”

“kiss mo na ako para may pampaswerte.” The tan player grins and who was kyungsoo to say no. pare pareho lang naman silang marurupok sa ppg.

He got on his tippy toes and gave jongin’s forehead a kiss. Medyo nagpout si jongin kasi he’s expecting a kiss sa lips. “sa noo lang?”

“I don’t do PDA diba.” Kyungsoo was the one who distanced himself away from jongin. nahimasmasan na ng slight.

“mag aantay na naman akong matapos yung game?” jongin whines when kyungsoo gave him a hit on his forehead. mag sstart na siyang magtantrum but kyungsoo’s giggles made magic kasi naging worth it somehow yung pag aantay niyang matapos yung laro. “fine. Whatever bubba wants, he gets. Puntahan na lang kita after second half”

Before kyungsoo could answer, sehun arrives at their place. yung buhok niya, nagbobounce kasi tuyo na and baekhyun thinks it’s adorable.  “Yo. Tawag na tayo ni coach” napatingin si sehun kay soo tapos nag high five sila. “hi Soo. You look cute.”

After complimenting soo, Baekhyun caught Sehun glancing at Jongdae who’s busy chatting with Minseok na and. Sehun immediately removed his glance when he noticed na baekhyun’s watching him.

_ Anong meron sa dalawang to _ ? 

That was the question on Baekhyun’s head. Jongdae gives of this uninterested feeling kapag nasa malapit si Sehun pero baekhyun can feel na they have strong feelings for each other. di lang talaga niya mapinpoint kung positive or negative. 

 

_ Do they hate each other? _

“medyo malamig na.” His train of thoughts were interrrupted when Chanyeol stood up, tugging on his hand. naramdaman nga niya. “it’s probably because nirequest nung mama ni nana na lakasan yung aircon.” he added. “perfect opportunity to wear the jacket, mahal.”

the only time chanyeol lets go of him was when he took the jacket out from his backpack. tumingin tingin muna si baekhyun sa paligid before laying the large jersey out - amoy mamahaling fabcon. yung fabcon na madalas gamit ng mga laudry shop. PARK 06 na yung nakalagay sa likod nung jersey.

PARK 27 kasi yun dati eh. 

Baekhyun was then again, out of words. parang ngiting aso si chanyeol sa kanya, then the player showed the same number on his back. May isang ate sa likod na napa-gasp nung sinuot ni Chanyeol sa kanya yung jersey. 

 

_ same ate, same. _ baekhyun thought

“thank you -” baekhyun was cut off when Chanyeol bends down to give him a quick kiss sa lips. Parang naramdaman ni baekhyun yung langit for one second. 

 

and ang dry ng lips ni chanyeol. 

 

“I’ll see you later.”

“inom ka ng water..” Baekhyun was in dazed sa kiss kaya yan yung nasabi niya. hindi niya alam bakit everytime na lang na napakainosente ng mga halik ni chanyeol, dun siya mas naapektuhan. Tapos ngingiti na parang nahihiya pagkatapos sipsipin ng konti yung lower lip niya? how can he do that??

“chanyeol.. wait!” baekhyun stops the taller from leaving. “dalhin mo to.”

mabilis naman na nakuha ni baekhyun yung nivea chapstick niya sa bag tapos inabot kay chanyeol. the taller gave his lopsided grin. “strawberry, huh?” he read the flavor. “kaya pala lasang strawberry yung lips mo.” he winks before tuurning his back para umalis.

 

Chanyeol taps Jongin and Sehun’s shoulder para sumunod sa kanya. He looks so cool walking pabalik sa court with his two friends and Baekhyun could only hug himself inside the oversized jersey he’s wearing.  

 

when kyungsoo got back to his place, naramdaman nilang tatlo yung camera flash somewhere behind them. jongdae wrapped his arms around kyungsoo tapos ni-rest yung baba niya sa balikat nito. “buti na lang talaga pakak yang virgin look mo today beks.” comment ni jongdae. “imagine kung di ka nag ayos ngayong araw tapos kakalat yang mukha mo sa mga gc because of chanyeol.” 

“wag mong takutin si baek.” hampas ni soo sa legs ni jongdae na sinakop na yung isang hita niya. “kinabahan din ako nung gustong iaannounce ni jongin yung relasyon namin pero wala namang nangyaring di maganda sakin. walang nang-away.”

“duh, walang magde-dare umaway sayo - do kyungsoo ka no! kumbaga, cherrie gil ka ng mga kontrabida.” sagot ni jongdae. “tingin mo palang naninindak na.”

 

natawa si baekhyun kasi totoo naman. 

 

di naman iniisip pa talaga ni baekhyun yung magiging reaksyon ng whole school nila about him and chanyeol pero ngayong nabanggit ni jongdae, bigla siyang napagod. he rested his headsa kabilang shoulder ni soo tapos nilayakp yung free arm nito. 

 

“ano ba to bakit nakapulupot kayo sakin!” reklamo ni soo. saktong sabay si baekhyun at jongdae na mas hinigpitan yung pagkakalingkis sa kanya. “guys - ano di niyo na ko papakinggan?”

 

“ssh. soosan. pagnagstart yung game, aayos na kami.” jongdae hushes kyungsoo with that. 

 

mga ilang patugtog ng in your feelings tsaka level up ni ciara, finally nagstart ng yung game by introducing the guests school

. 

 

isa isang pumasok yung mga players ng west academy. “puta, lumaklak ata ng cherifer mga to.” jongdae gasped kasi naman, halos lahat ng players nila, mga 6 footer. yung may hawak nung flag na may  _ West Chasers _ is yung team captain, si Jung Taekwoon. Jersey number: 3. Para siyang tamad na tamad, di nagmamatch yung energy nung muse nila na kaway ng kaway. 

 

“ang laki nung bibig nung muse!” walang ka abog abog na comment ni jongdae kahit alam niyang may mga taga west sa paligid nila. natawa sila pareho ni kyungsoo. “baenk. sulat mo pangalan nung pangatlo sa pila - Wonho ata. Basta number 14.”

 

masunurin si baekhyun. di naman niya kailangan kilalanin yung rival team kaya nilista niya sa notes yung mga natipuhan ni jongdae. after ng game, iistalk na nila like what they always do. si minseok, tahimik lang na nakikinig sa mga comments ni jongdae. di din siya masyado makasalita kasi kumakain siya ng kettle corn.

 

matapos ikutin ng  _ chasers  _ yung gym, mas lalong umingay nung lumabas na yung team ng school.  _ East Bulls. _ sabi ni jongdae kaya bulls daw kasi magaling mantusok yung mga nasa basketball team nila. medyo late na nung nagets ni baekhyun yung inside joke na yun.  napatanong din siya paano nalaman ni jongdae yun? chismis? first hand experience? di niya alam. 

 

as captain, si chanyeol yung may hawak nung flag nila. di na tinignan ni baekhyun yung nakahawak sa other end nung flag kasi si nana lang naman yun na akala mo poon kasi kumikinang. ang kinis ng kutis ni nana. ang ganda ganda. 

 

sisimangot na sana si baekhyun ng biglang tinaas ni chanyeol yung kamay niya with the  _ i love you  _ hand sign. siniko siya ni kyungsoo. “uy. chanyeol’s doing it.”

 

“oo nga,” mahinhin na sabi ni baekhyun. yung inipit niya sa buhok ni chanyeol, di niya tinanggal. kahit na sobrang lapit ni nana kay chanyeol (nagkikiskis yung mga braso nila sa lapit), baekhyun didnt remove his eyes on chanyeol. kahit na unbearable makita na nana made an attempt na tanggalin yung inipit niya sa buhok ni chanyeol, okay lang. masaya si baekhyun sa ceremony ni chanyeol. napayakap na lang siya sa bag niya. 

 

jongin came next to chanyeol and he only waved sa part nila, where kyungsoo is. kilig na kilig si soo pero discreet lang kasi nakatago yung pangungurot niya sa braso ni baekhyun. 

 

nasa huling pila si sehun. before being jongin’s boyfriend and fan, kyungsoo had always been a big fan of sehun. kung di lang seloso si jongin, siguro si sehun palagi yung isasagot ni kyungsoo pag tatanong sa kanya kung sino fave  _ bulls  _  niya. “Oh!! Se!! Hun! Go!! Sehun!! L-O-V-E OH SE HUN!” sumigaw si Kyungsoo and nilingon naman siya ni Sehun who smiled at him. 

 

“nakita mo ba yon, baek? nakita mo yon?” alog ni kyungsoo sa kanya na mukhang kilig na kilig. “ahhh. sehun.. ang cute talaga..”

 

“baklang to akala mo walang jowa!” jongdae teases him pero kyungsoo was unbothered. 

 

Baekhyun was happy for Kyungsoo kasi mukhang he’s really fond of sehun and the tall player was reciprocating his fondness in a very platonic way. baekhyun then noticed na sehun was looking at him tapos he gave a wink. 

 

pansin na pansin ni baekhyun na nag iba yung mukha ni sehun nung natingin siya sa place ni jongdae. 

 

na busy makipag bulungan kay minseok. yung kamay niya nasa hita nito. 

 

hindi talaga mawala sa isip ni baekhyun na may something sa kanilang dalawa. 

away yung unang anggulo na tinitignan ni baekhyun kasi imposible naman na something romantic? never naging prospect ni jongdae si sehun.

 

_ malabo _ pero di impossible, diba? 

 

pagkatapos umikot ng east bulls to welcome the crowd, nagwarm up muna yung lahat ng players. kaonting huddle with the coach tapos pinakilala na yung first five ng both teams. 

 

sa west chasers, syempre kasama yung captain sa first five. pinasok agad yung mga pinakamatangkad sa line up. familiar yung si player 13, lee hongbin. sabi ni kyungsoo, kung yung east, merong oh sehun, siya naman yung sa west. battle of the flower boys pala kung sakaling kasama si sehun sa first five line up. jongdae recognized player 10, kim wonshik. dati siyang taga east pero lumipat siya this year sa west. 

 

kyungsoo couldnt stay still sa upuan niya. mukhang bothered nung inannounce yung pangalan na yon and immediately looked at jongin’s place na hindi din mapinta yung mukha. parang asar. baekhyun can see jongin clenching his fists and opening it again na parang may imaginary stressball na hawak.

 

dagdag sa line up ng west si player #4, lee sanghyuk at rookie starplayer daw na si jeon wonwoo. 

 

bago iannounce yung line up ng east bulls, nakita ni baekhyun na nilapitan ni chanyeol si jongin. seryoso sila pareho and ngayon lang nakita ni baekhyun si chanyeol na game face on. magkasalubong yung dalawa niyang kilay. sa pag uusap nila, jongin was listening carefully, nakasimangot lang pero tumatango.  

 

ibang iba yung classroom persona na nila na puro kalokohan tapos palaging nakangisi. 

 

lumapit si chanyeol sa officials na nasa baba ng side ng bleachers kung saan nasan sila baekhyun. umisang sulyap si chanyeol sa kanya tapos nakipag usap na. 

 

pagkabalik na pagkabalik ni chanyeol, uminom muna siya ng tubig  from his bottle spray tapos nagwagwag ng mga kamay niya. 

 

yung line up ng east, sinumulan sa captain. player #6 park chanyeol. cool na cool lang siyang tumapat sa kalabang team kahit na ang daming nagtilian for him. sanay na sanay na siya sa atensyon talaga.

 

Sunod na tinawag si player #21 oh sehun. mukhang wala siya sa mood pero kahit na ganon, pogi pa din talaga. para siyang nagglow sa puti. 

 

kasali din sa line up yung small but terrible player ng school nila si player #7 moon taeil. tapos #5 su johnny. nagulat sila baekhyun ng hindi pangalan ni jongin yung tinawag ng announcer na kukumpleto sa first five ng team. # 22 zhong chenle - yung natatanging freshman. 

 

“si sehun at chanyeol lang sa offense, lahat niyang mga yan madalas sa defense eh.” kyungsoo says, worried. “yung si number 22, hindi ko pa nakikitang maglaro. freshie pa. bakit talaga di first five si jongin? lagi naman siyang kasama.”

 

“soo, baka may plano naman sila chanyeol.” jongdae tries to coax kyungsoo. “magaling si chanyeol sa plano plano na yan. para saan pa na captain siya for three years diba?”

 

baekhyun doesnt know what to feel - mas maalam pa si jongdae kesa sa kanya when it comes to chanyeol and basketball.

 

both teams met up each other and shook hands tapos tinawag yung dalawang captain para magjump ball. “i dont think makukuha uli ni chanyeol yung bola.” jongdae mumbles and maybe baekhyun’s over analyzing everything pero his bestfriend mentioned  _ uli _ … meaning to say, jongdae watched chanyeol closely before?

 

the referee tossed the ball and baekhyun watched player#6 closely. tama yung sinabi ni jongdae na hindi nga nakuha ni chanyeol yung bola. kumakabog yung puso ni baekhyun as the game started in favor of west kasi mabilis silang nakashoot after the jumpball. 

 

sabi nung announcer, three points daw yon by player #10, kim wonshik. player #22 zhong holds the ball after. nagscatter na lahat ng players and he’s having a hard time kanino ipapasa yung bola. mas matangkad yung nakabantay sa kanya - well, halos lahat mas matangkad kesa sa kanya. chanyeol was positioned somewhere near sa center, and he’s guarding jung taekwoon. 

 

ramdam niya yung nagsisimulang init ng laban.

bigla bigla, nagsigawan yung mga taga east. baekhyun tried to catch up kasi ang bilis ng pangyayari. 

 

player #21 oh sehun na tanda niyang na nasa otherside ng court is already holding the ball. mabilis siyang tumakbo, passing lee hongbin’s defense and and the other two players who tried to stop him. 

  
  


he then passed the ball kay chanyeol na mabilis nagshoot. jung taekwoon wasn’t able to block it kahit nasa harap na niya.

 

park chanyeol is unstoppable and intimidating. he’s like a predator na laging go for the kill.   

 

the ball went in and the crowd went crazy. chanyeol smiled at his teammates tapos he raised his hand again

 

baekhyun’s heart stopped. _player #06 is doing the_ _i love you sign._

  
  


the captain looked at their side briefly, and sakto naman na nakita yun ni baekhyun. 

 

chanyeol winked at him from a far.  _ alam ni baekhyun na it’s for him _ . nung evident na sa mukha ni baekhyun yung kilig, player #6 went on his position kasi west na naman yung may hawak nung bola. 

  
  


“that’s a three.” kyungsoo whispers. “you didnt hear this from me pero eto yung rare times na ang pogi ni chanyeol in my eyes..”

 

kilig na kilig si baekhyun na tumango na lang. malakas talaga makapogi yung mga lalaking sporty. malakas makapogi yung seryosong chanyeol.

 

_ malakas makapogi yung lalaking may pa-ceremony. _

 

Baekhyun admits na he has a liking for balls pero hindi talaga sa basketball. chanyeol’s making him like it.

 

he finds it boring pero dahil chanyeol’s playing, medyo nagkakainteres siya on the sport (and maybe the balls he’s hiding din). he wants to know kahit basic man lang para di siya ignorante. 

  
  
  


back sa game, hongbin holds the ball and sehun is sticking closely to him. hirap si hongbin whether he’ll make pass sa ka-team or make a go for the ring.

 

kung si sehun yung real life rukawa, si hongbin siguro si sendo.  

  
  


“sehun’s good in offense and defense.” kyungsoo shared, sipping on some green juice from his transparent tumbler. “imo, he’s better than chanyeol pero since asintado ang threepoints ni chanyeol, madalas umaassist na lang si sehun sa kanya.”

 

“parang umaapoy si sehun.” jongdae butts in. he’s watching closely. “soo, look. ginigitgit ni jung yung jowa ni baek.”

  
  


baekhyun feels odd inside to know na jongdae has his eyes on chanyeol. he’s being unreasonably jealous siguro kasi talagang tinitignan ni jongdae si chanyeol. 

 

nafigure out din naman niya agad na nakatingin si jongdae kay chanyeol kase he’s watching the game closely. lahat naman ng players napapansin niya. it’s just that, chanyeol’s making a score

 

he shrugs the unnecesary thought and selos and continued watching na lang. 

  
  


sehun is very agile and magaling mang agaw ng bola. when hongbin attempted to fake him on making a shoot, di binili ni sehun kaya nung ipapasa na ni hongbin sa teammate niya sa left, na-steal ni player oh 21 yung bola. 

 

parang nagteteleport si sehun kasi nagulat na lang si baekhyun, nakapoints na sya ng two. salamat talaga sa announcer, kahit boses kiki siya, nakakahabol siya sa kaganapan. 

 

sehun is known to be good at making layups. that’s amazing. he scored.

 

the three of them stood on their chairs excitedly like most ng mga taga east sa side nila. they’re chanting oh sehun’s name pero the said player didnt acknowledge it masyado. nakasimangot pa din siya. hobby niya ata yung pagsimangot.

 

west students are chanting their usual west academy chants. lamang na kasi yung east ng two points so siguro, way of encouragement nila yun for their players ? 

 

nagsisimula pa lang naman. kapag nakakahabol yung west, agad agad na magbibigay ng points either si chanyeol or sehun. yung ibang tatlo, puro talaga sa defense and rebound. yung east kasi, ayon kay kyungsoo, team play talaga sila. walang sugapa sa personal points. isang goal lang sila palagi - ang makascore. pasa kina sehun at chanyeol palagi kasi sila yung magaling  _ magshoot _ talaga. 

 

1st quarter ended in a blur and the score is 21-20, in favor sa east. 

“wala bang ibang kanta?? bakit boom boom na naman pinapatugtog!” reklamo ni jongdae. sakto na biglang nilakas nung dj sa control room na parang nananadya “ano ba yan!”

 

baekhyun and kyungsoo just laughed at jongdae. napaka anti kasi  sa momoland. akala mo binastos yung buong pamilya nila kapag naririnig niya. 

 

so far, naeenjoy ni baekhyun yung game. dati kasi, he watches it lang for the sake of finding someone na majejellyfish. ngayon, he’s there to support chanyeol and his friends. it’s not boring pala if may pinapanuod ka.

 

“papasok na kaya si jongin?” kyungsoo whispered and baekhyun can see na kyungsoo’s texting jongin na nakaupo katabi nila sehun. they’re discussing over something and medyo sumakit yung mata ni baekhyun kasi nakamanspread silang tatlo. 

 

nagulat si baekhyun ng biglang lumapit si nana kay chanyeol. chenle, who’s initially seated sa tabi ni chanyeol immediately offered her his seat. poor child, napalipat ng di oras sa lapag.

 

and there she goes again, getting chanyeol’s attention by holding onto chanyeol’s sweaty yet flexed arm. she offered him a bottle of energy drink but chanyeol politely declined, motioning the lady na meron siyang iniinom na. 

 

gusto ni baekhyun takbuhin si chanyeol para ilayo kay nana na lapit ng lapit sa kanya pero he knows di naman niya magagawa yun. intimidated siya kay nana sa totoo lang. 

 

pagkatapos patugtugin nung boomboom, balik na uli sa court yung mga players. masaya na uli si jongdae .

 

second quarter was agonizingly hard to watch. mas humigpit kasi yung depensa ng west. sunod sunod yung tres nila and east found it difficult na makahabol agad agad. 

  
  


kim wonshik from west contributed a lot of points. agresibo siya sa pagbabantay at pag steal ng bola. walang pasa pasa, direcho sa ring. 

 

kapag east na yung may hawak nung bola, hindi nga lang lumalapit lumalapit si player # 10 kina chanyeol at sehun. sabi ni kyungsoo kasi, walang nakakapigil sa dalawang yon kapag hawak nila yung bola.  

 

“napapagod na si chanyeol.” jongdae tells them all of a sudden. kakatapos lang niya makapagdunk and baekhyun can also see na he’s panting already. naubo pa ng slight pero tuloy sa pagcatch up para pumosisyon sa court. “kailangan na nila ipasok si jongin.”

 

kyungsoo looked serious, biting on his inner cheek. “correct me if i’m wrong ah pero iika iika ba si chanyeol?”

 

“slight.” jongdae answers immediately. “oo nga. iika iika sya. kaya bumabagal yung takbo niya.”

 

di makapagsalita si baekhyun. ni hindi niya matignan si chanyeol kasi ang hirap makita na nahihirapan yung manliligaw niya. sabi ni kyungsoo, chanyeol and sehun are working so hard since first quarter. nagsstart na silang mahapo. sobrang evident na kasi pawis na pawis na si sehun. yung hingal din niya medyo malalim na. 

  
  


“puta - foul yon ah!” jongdae screamed when moon taeil got knocked down  sa floor by kim wonshik .”puta pitu-han mo yan ref!” nanggagalaiti nitong sigaw. 

 

apparently, dapat foul si kim wonshik kasi personal foul yung panunulak niya just to get the ball.

 

“gago ang bobo ng referee!” gigil si jongdae at salamat kay minseok kasi pinapakalma niya si jongdae sa pagbibigay ng tubig. 

 

sehun was the one who helped taeil stand tapos tinignan ng masama si wonshik. 

galit si sehun - ramdam ni baekhyun yun and kung hindi pa humarang si chanyeol in between them para idistract si sehun, baka may hindi maganda mangyari 

 

the game continued on and parang naging trend yung pangdudungol ng mga west players sa mga taga east. 

 

alam ni baekhyun na dumudumi yung laban. 

 

zhong chenle was the second victim pero  luckily, nacall out is player #16 jeon wonwoo for it. east was given two free throws. isang palya, isang pasok sa ring. 

 

41-34 yung score, this time, lamang yung west. kitang kita ni baekhyun yung pag aalala ni chanyeol sa mga teammates niya kasi nga, masyadong namimisikal yung kabilang team. yung pag-ika niya mas halata na. 

 

even though he struggled, chanyeol did his best to smile for the crowd, lalo na sa side nila baekhyun. it’s as if he and baekhyun can communicate by their eyes. chanyeol across the court telling him that he’s okay. an assurance na hinahanap ni baekhyun without vocally asking for it.

 

tuloy yung laro after magcall for timeout yung west. kyungsoo noticed na nagpalit ng mga kanya kanyang bantay. chanyeol now has kim wonshik guarding him. 

 

“kinakabahan ako bigla.” kyungsoo muttered under his breath. baekhyun looks at him quizically pero kyungsoo held onto his hand tapos ngumuso na manuod na lang siya. 

 

sehun’s holding the ball, medyo malayo sya sa ring and dalawa yung nagbabantay sa kanya. hirap makagalaw si sehun and then pumito yung ref. “foul number 21, oh sehun.”

 

“soo, bakit foul? wala naman siyang ginagawa?” baekhyun feels unfair nung binigay ni sehun yung bola sa ref. sehun raises his hand to acknowledge the foul.

 

“time restriction, baek. kapag more than five seconds na nyang hawak yung bola, bibigay sa kabilang team yung bola.”

 

kahit na rules, baekhyun still felt bad kasi nag-tres na naman si kim won shik right after. 

 

mas umiingay yung mga taga west. “wag nga kayong maingay mga pu -” jongdae was prevented on cursing kasi minseok covered his mouth with his mouth. nagpasalamat si kyungsoo sa ginawa nyang pabor. 

 

one minute to go, tapos na yung first half. kasabay ng dagundong ng gym eh yung puso nyang kinakabahan nung hawak ni chanyeol yung bola. 

 

_ again,  _ tinaas niya yung kamay niya ng naka ilove you sign. hindi makuhang kiligin ng sobra ni baekhyun kasi wonshik looked hungry and aggressive while eyeing the ball. chanyeol was grinning at the west player - yung nang aasar ng ngiti. gwapo pero mabibwisit ka kung ikaw yung inaangasan.

 

wonshik tried to make a steal but chanyeol maneuvered swiftly para malampasan siya. mabilis yung takbo ni chanyeol - or rather, kasi mahaba legs niya kaya parang ang bilis niyang makalayo.  when he’s close sa ring and made a risk to shoot, biglang nag-appear si player #4. 

 

bola sana yung susupalpalin but chanyeol faked him and made a pass to oh sehun. sehun didnt waste any time and scored a three.

 

kaso dahil sa ginawa ni chanyeol, nasupalpal siya sa mukha. the crowd was shocked kasi ang pangit ng bagsak ni chanyeol. ni hindi nga agad to nakatayo from his fall. napa stop yung time.

 

huminto yung puso ni baekhyun. nanginig siya sa nakita. nakahilata si chanyeol, mukhang nasaktan. 

mabilis na tinakbo nila sehun si chanyeol, pero di nila ginagalaw.

 

“putangina foul yon ah! AYUSIN MO TRABAHO MO REF!” galit na galit na sigaw ni jongdae. pinigil lang siya ni minseok uli while kyungsoo noticed he’s terrified. 

 

“it’s okay, baek. chanyeol will be okay”

“bakit di nila ginagalaw si chanyeol…”

“baka kasi nashock yung katawan niya.” kyungsoo explained “tinatantya pa ni chanyeol yung sarili niya if kaya niya tumayo on his own - look. bumabangon na sya.” 

 

naka-alalay si sehun sa pagtayo ni chanyeol. medyo kumalma naman si baekhyun nung nakita nya nakangiti siya tapos tumango tango sa mga teammates niya. 

 

sumenyas yung coach nila for substitution pero umiling si chanyeol. the captain then turned sa side nila baekhyun. his eyes immediately spotted baekhyun tapos ng thumbs up. 

 

“tigas ng ulo.”  baekhyun sighed, smiling amusedly at the player looking at him, then he nodded.  _ ang cool ni chanyeol.  _

 

the game resumed and siguro dahil sa nangyari kay chanyeol, mas nag ignite yung desire ng west to score points. zhong chenle scored four points tapos si johnny, naka three points dahil sa assist ni sehun. 

 

okay na sana. nakakahabol na sila. sehun’s doing a pretty good job stealing the ball from the oppenent’s possesion. last ten second na nung nakuha niya yung bola tapos pinasa kay chanyeol. 

 

kita nilang tatlo how kim wonshik stepped on chanyeol’s foot. sinadya? hindi nila alam pero napatumba na naman si chanyeol sa sahig, wincing in pain. 

 

walang pito from the referee. 

 

that’s when baekhyun stood from his place. gusto niyang puntahan si chanyeol who looked having so much pain. nana came to his side kasi apparently, she’s the team’s medic. 

 

medyo nagkagulo na kasi sehun aggrassively walked towards wonshik and held him by the collar.

 

“putangina ni sehun - madidisqualify yan!” jongdae sounds frustrated. jongin came rushing where sehun is tapos inawat. ayaw kasing bitawan ni sehun si wonshik kahit na inaawat na ng referee. 

 

nakatayo si chanyeol pero halatang nasasaktan siya every step he makes. nakaalalay si nana sa kanya when he walked towards sehun. 

 

that’s the time na binitawan na ni sehun si wonshik tapos sumama pabalik sa bench ng east to cool down. 

 

habang nagdedeliberate officials yung nangyari, nana was busy tending chanyeol’s foot. may iniispray sya sa paa at kung hindi lang talaga injured si chanyeol at kailangan niya ng immediate first aid, magagalit siya kasi yung kamay ni nana, nasa hita ng binata.

 

si jongin, nagreready na pumasok sa laro kasi malakas feeling nina soo at jongdae na papaupuin muna si chanyeol.

 

five seconds till the end of first half, 41-40 yung score, leading pa din ang west at hindi na-foul si wonshik for what happened. the crowd started booing kasi halata naman na pabor yung ibang officials sa west. 

 

di na napigil ni minseok si jongdae - “supot yang wonshik na yan! supot!!!” 

 

although medyo unfair, the officials gave the possesion of the ball sa east. end ng second half, 42-41 na yung score. In favor of East salamat sa bagong pasok sa court na si jongin. 

 

sabi ni soo,  _ it’s jongin time _

  
  
  


merong ten minute break at agad agad sumenyas si jongin na pupuntahan niya si soo. baekhyun looked out for chanyeol kaso nana has his attention. he still can’t move his foot.

 

di na nagexpect si baekhyun na mapupuntahan siya pero syempre malungkot pa din.  

 

“teka lang. puntahan ko si jongin.” paalam ni kyungsoo. binaba na niya si jongin kasi the player looks like he got hogged of by his fangirls. 

 

tumabi si baekhyun kina minseok at jongdae. “baks, eto oh. kain ka muna.” alok ni jongdae ng kisses niya na nakatago sa bag kaso walang gana si baekhyun. “okay ka lang?”

 

tumango si baekhyun kahit alam naman niya na hindi siya okay. nag aalala, nagseselos, nalulungkot. hindi na din maintindihan ni baekhyun kung ano yung una nyang dapat maramdaman. 

  
  


baekhyun could only sigh as the break passed by. just then, he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. paglingon niya, a finger poked his soft cheek. he sees sehun, smiling at him paglingon niya. “yo.”

 

as usual, pinagtitinginan siya ng mga tao sa paligid nila. baekhyun moved one seat para makaupo si sehun sa tabi ni jongdae. it was unintentional naman kasi mas kita kasi ni baekhyun si chanyeol  kapag nasa tabi siya ng stairs. 

 

sehun quietly and impassively took the seat and sat beside jongdae who look completely disturbed and uncomfy. pansin ni baekhyun na pawis yung ulo ni sehun kaya kumuha siya ng tissue para mapunasan man lang. “ayos ka lang?”

 

“okay naman. asan si kyungsoo?”

“bumaba siya para puntahan si jongin eh. di mo ba napansin?”

 

umiling iling si sehun habang nagpupunas ng pawis. ang tahimik niya bigla. parang yung usual sehun sa klase nila na walang masyadong kinakausap. 

 

“ang dikit nung game.” biglang salita ni jongdae. tumango si sehun pero hindi nagsalita. “chill ka lang din. muntik ka ng manuntok kanina baka di ka paglaruin. chanyeol need you lalo na’t hindi pinapasok si jongin.”

 

“pinapanuod mo pala ako?” sehun spats back. 

jongdae was quick to deny it. “si chanyeol -” napatigil lang siya when baekhyun quickly gave him attention upon mentioning chanyeol. 

sehun snorts. “ah. that was assuming of me. of course  _ it’s chanyeol _ ”

 

sobrang naiintimidate na si baekhyun sa way ng pag uusap ni sehun kay jongdae.

  
  


weird din na napatahimik ni sehun si jongdae. naisip na lang ni baekhyun na libangin sila. kumuha siya ng gatorade tsaka inabot sa pawis na player. 

 

in fairness naman kay sehun, kahit na pawis siya parang ang sarap pa ding lambingin. ang sarap pa ding dikitan. 

 

amoy…  _ bench eight _ …

 

baekhyun shrugs the thought kung saan nya naamoy yun before “uminom ka muna.” he tells the player kaso pansin niya na parang nagdadalawang isip tong tanggapin yung iniaabot niya. dun lang napansin ni baekhyun na nag-aabot din si jongdae ng gatorade. “ah. meron na pala -”

 

he was cut off when sehun took the gatorade from his hand and baekhyun can see na jongdae looked disappointed. “thank you bee. ah. do you want to go kay chanyeol?”

 

“can i?” baekhyun didnt want to leave kasi sobrang bothered siya sa reaction ni jongdae. 

 

“five minutes na lang naman din? i guess that’s enough for you to check on him?” sehun reminds him.

 

“punta ka na.” pag-push ni jongdae, placing the gatorade back sa paperbag ni kyungsso. “nandito naman si minseok to keep me-”

 

“see? it’s okay lang kay jongdae kasi nandyan si  _ minseok _ .” for baekhyun, sehun sounded a little bitter pero there no reason to be, or  _ was there?” _

 

“sure ka ba, jongdae?” baekhyun asks again.

jongdae smiled weakly. “sige lang baks. nandito naman si minseok. hindi siya  _ nang iiwan. _ ” may diin sa  _ nang-iiwan _ yung way ng pagsasabi ni jongdae non pero di naman napansin ni baekhyun. 

 

it was stressed for someone.

 

someone named oh sehun. 

  
  


“tara, bee.” aya ni sehun.  

 

di na nila napansin na napabuntong hininga si jongdae. yung buntong hininga na kakaawaan mo kapag nakita mo. buti na lang minseok was there to comfort him.

 

nahirapan na makapunta si sehun at baekhyun kung nasaan si chanyeol. paano ba naman kasi may mga school mates sila na kumalabit at nagpapicture kay sehun. yun yung mahirap kapag crush ka ng school, madaming makakakilala sayo. 

 

sehun politely declined pero may pagkamasungit pa din. “pawis ako eh. mamaya na lang.” baekhyun was shocked with the influx of people, medyo nahiwalay siya from the player pero sehun was quick to hold him by the hand tapos hinatak away from the crowd. wala na naman silang magagawa kasi sehun made a run away from them alongside with baekhyun.

 

baekhyun was then again spaced out as he looked at sehun’s back. ang broad, ang lean. parang ang daming tinatagong maganda ni sehun behind that uniform. 

 

nilingon siya ni sehun and smiled tapos binitawan yung kamay niya. he pointed chanyeol not far away from them na nakaupo sa bench, on his phone. nana was beside him pero di naman niya pinapansin. just then he felt vibrations sa phone niya.

  
  
  


> **PARK CY:** pst pst pst
> 
> **PARK CY:** mahal~
> 
> **PARK CY:** di kita mapuntahan
> 
> **PARK CY:** sendan mo naman ako ng picture mo. yung nakapout. :D
> 
> **PARK CY:** para naka-kiss.
> 
> **PARK CY:** miss you

  
  


busy kakatext si chanyeol kaya di niya napansin na nasa harap na niya si baekhyun. isang kutos yung binigay ni baekhyun sa kanya. 

 

nana gasped. medyo napa step back si baekhyun. “hey - di ka pwede dito.”

 

parang walang injury na biglang napatayo si chanyeol nung nag interfer si nana. “oo nga. bawal ka dito.” 

 

baekhyun was frozen - so… pinapaalis ba sya?

he looked down on the floor and thought kung anong dapat gawin. kahit si chanyeol, ayaw naman siya don. “ano… aalis na lang ako - uhm… akala ko lang… pwede ka makausap -”

 

he was cut off when he heard squeaks coming near sakanya. yung tunog kapag nagkakafriction yung original na baskeball shoes sa sahig? ganon

 

sakto na pagtingin niya sa harapan niya, there stands chanyeol na may malaking ngisi sa mukha na kinuha yung kamay niya to plant a soft kiss dito. “se, ilang minuto pa?”

 

sehun took a seat before answering. “three minutes.”

“pwede na.” chanyeol murmured. “di ka pwede dito so i’m taking you elsewhere.” 

 

baekhyun gulps and he felt his body weightless, ready na sumama sa  _ elsewhere _ ni chanyeol.

 

bago umalis, binato ni chanyeol si sehun ng tubig niya. walang arte arte, sehun sipped on it tapos tumango. kita ni baekhyun yung hint of teasing sa kanya ni sehun by the way he grinned. 

 

siguro napansin ni chanyeol na his attention was on his friend kaya baekhyun was abruptly pulled away from the whole east bulls team. he can see nana from his peripheral vision na nakasimangot while her hands are crossed to her chest but baekhyun could care less. 

 

kahit na iika ika si chanyeol, mabilis pa din syang maglakad. baekhyun still can’t keep up.

 

chanyeol looked so huge from behind. baekhyun thinks kailangan niyang pasalamatan yung nagdesign how a basketball uniform should look like kasi it really makes the players attractive lalo. sobrang prominent ng braso ni chanyeol. may butil butil pa ng pawis. gusto ni baekhyun punasan kaso wala naman syang tissue na dala. 

 

he was pulled inside the gym’s waiting room. once nasara na ni chanyeol, di na nila napigilan na abutin ang isa’t isa for a kiss. chanyeol was holding baekhyun’s face carefully, coaxing the latter’s lips gently, pero may urgency. akala mo dineprive sa halik kakahigop sa mga labi niya. baekhyun was on his tippy toes, opening his mouth for the taller tapos naka-wrap yung arms niya sa leeg ni chanyeol. “fuck.” chanyeol gasped for breath when they parted. may laway pa but di naman naginarte si baekhyun, baka kasi laway niya yon, or laway ni chanyeol? pwedeng both.

 

hinatak ni chanyeol closer si baekhyun by the waist. “kung di ako injured, buhat buhat na kita.”

 

“this will do.” baekhyun whispered, linking their lips hungrily again. chanyeol’s hands had his way inside baekhyun’s sweater and his warmth really comforted baekhyun. yung pag aalala nya kanina nung napabagsak siya sa floor ng dalawang beses? all gone. 

 

paano ba naman kasi, yung kamay ni chanyeol crept up on his back already. medyo natataas na nga yung sweater nya, exposing his skin. syempre hindi naman papadaig si baekhyun. his hands na previously nasa leeg ng binata eh nagslide pababa para humawak sa braso nito.

 

tigas.

pinisil pisil ni baekhyun tapos himas uli.  hindi stressball pero nakakawala ng stress “hmmn-”

  
  


baekhyun knows umiingay siya, mas dumadami yung laway na naghahalo kada liplock nilang dalawa. mas nagiging aggresibo yung halik ni chanyeol, may paghigop sa dila niya and the smaller had to push him. “yeol..”

 

sobrang namumula ni chanyeol, parang nakahigh pa sa laplapan nila. parehong maga yung mga labi nila. “sorry.. nadala lang. teka.” chanyeol removed his one hand na nakahawak sa likod niya tapos pinunasan yung laway on the side of his mouth. 

 

baekhyun was batting his eyes beautifully at chanyeol. he can feel chanyeol’s want to see and hold him. he definitely likes how swollen the taller’s lips are. “masakit pa ba yung paa mo?”

 

chanyeol shakes his head tapos pinaupo si baekhyun sa may table na malapit. “nawawala na naman.” he replied after settling inbetween baekhyun’s legs. his hands automatically found the smaller’s waist. “so, how was it? pogi ba ako?”

 

baekhyun frowned tapos piningot si chanyeol. “paanong pogi yung nasupalpal ka ng bola tapos dalawang beses ka napahiga sa sahig! anong klase yon, park chanyeol!”

 

“aww.. babe -” the taller childishly whined. baekhyun didnt let go of his ear pero medyo niluwagan niya yung hawak. “sorry, sorry. inaangasan ako eh.”

 

“nakikipag angasan ka naman.” the shorter huffs. “hindi mo kailangang makipag angasan sa court.”

 

“may iyayabang naman kasi ako.” chanyeol retorts, smirking pero baekhyun pinched his cheeks. “ilan points ko?”

baekhyun tried to recall the last count na meron sya kanina “seventeen points?”

 

“galing naman.”chanyeol smiled and then leaned towards baekhyun para ikiss. automatic ng ngumuso si baekhyun to recieve the kiss. “sanay ka na magpoints?” 

 

“three points lang.. kasi yun madalas ginagawa mo.” nakanguso padin si baekhyun. “kapag di ko na alam, itinatanong ko kay soo.”

yung amusement sa mukha ni chanyeol, gustong gusto ni baekhyun. proud na may alam na siya sa bagay na gusto niyang ginagawa. “ayaw ko nang mag injury ka. layuan mo na yung kim wonshik.. sabi ni soo namimisikal daw ng sadya.. tama na yun…”

 

“kanina pa namin napapansin yun pero kapag kasi di namin hinarap, di kami makakahabol.”

 

“bakit di sila foul? di siya pinipituhan?”

 

“‘yan din and di ko alam mahal…” buntong hininga ni chanyeol. “pinapaayos na ni coach yung mga ref eh. sana sa second half, fair na.” medyo nagiba yung expresyon ni chanyeol. mula soft, naging determined. “ayokong matalo.”

 

gets ni baekhyun na being chanyeol, na mukhang competitve sa lahat ng bagay, hirap sa kanya matalo. tanda nya nun nung di pa sila magkaklase, third year yon tapos talo yung team nila at nagsecond lang sa regionals, isang linggong nakasimangot si chanyeol. 

 

magkaiba sila ni chanyeol sa pagtingin sa mga bagay bagay, sobrang magkaiba. kapag siya natatalo, iiyak lang siya tapos magmomove on agad agad. para kay baekhyun kasi manalo o matalo, basta ginawa mo yung lahat ng maiooffer mong effort, okay na yun. 

 

alam ni baekhyun na pampalubag loob niya lang yun personally. depende kung tatalab sa iba, lalo na sa taong pinalaking mag excel tulad ni chanyeol. 

 

chanyeol is competitive. his eyes is always on the prize and it’s not a bad thing naman. nakaka-worry lang din kasi he’s willing to exhaust himself, borderline destructive minsan

  
  


“ayokong matalo kasi ito yung unang laro ko na pinanuod mo. gusto ko ipanalo to kasi nandito ka.” 

 

ngumiti si baekhyun. na-touch kasi naglalaro today si chanyeol para sa kanya. “kung nagpapaimpress ka, wag ka nang mag alala, impressed na impressed na ako sayo. ang galing galing mo kaya.”

 

“iba pa din yung panalo.”

yumakap si baekhyun kay chanyeol tapos kiniss ito sa tenga. gusto niyang sabihin na okay lang matalo. hindi naman yun yung huling game niya na papanuorin niya. may madaming beses pa na susunod. 

 

pero

 

mas ramdam ni baekhyun na rather than iencourage nyang tignan yung defeat on a better light, mas gusto ni chanyeol marinig na he’s rooting for him to win. “basta ayoko na ng injury. ayoko na talaga.. masakit sa puso.. feeling ko may mini heart attack ako kapag bumabagsak ka…”

 

“mag iingat na ako, pero di naman ako papasukin muna ni coach kaya wag ka na mag alala. 4th quarter ako papasok uli.”

 

“ipanalo mo yan, PARK 06..” baekhyun smiled, shyly. 

 

“ipapanalo ko yan para sa taong behind  _ 06  _ .” 

  
  
  
  


they exchanged smiles. yung tingin ni chan tapos when chanyeol’s body leaned forward, baekhyun anticipated another linking of their lips

 

kaso may epal.

 

epal in the name of nana na biglang nagbarge in bigla. wala man lang katok katok. “chanyeol. hanap ka ni coach.” 

 

napasimangot si chanyeol pero di naman kita ni nana yon. “puta.” the player whispered pero nginitian na lang siya ni baekhyun. he took a step back and baekhyun took this chance para bumaba sa pagkakaupo sa table. 

 

yung asar na mukha ni chanyeol, biglang nagbago nung humarap sya kay nana. may friendly na ngiti na naman siya. “sige sunod na ako.”

 

umirap lang si nana tapos umalis. 

 

“chanyeol..” baekhyun mumbles, tugging on the hem of the taller’s shirt. para na namang batang nakasimangot nung humarap sa kanya yung binata. 

 

“badtrip talaga..”

“ang alin?”

“sagabal sa kiss kasi yung pagdating ni nana.” he sighed and baekhyun giggled kasi he’s too simple minded. “wag mong tawanan.. kanina pa nangangati nguso ko…  pero…”chanyeol lifted his one had to hold baekhyun’s cheek. “salamat sa pagpunta pa din ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bale hindi ko alam kung may inconsistencies sa basketball game okay di ako expert. tell me what chu think about it. also maramind sorry kasi im not that galing sa pagsulat talaga and super bagal. super thank u naman sa lahat ng nag abang
> 
> comment kayo ah! tag me in twitter kung magspazz man kayo! 
> 
> also para kay jade na nagrereview. wag ka magtampo sakin ah! <3


End file.
